pitié, pardonne moi!
by lapetiotesouris
Summary: les petites altercations quotidiennes de Harry et Hermione durant leur vie! avec les reconciliations... de l'amitier de poudlard à la naissance de leur premier enfant! fin ecrite mais en correction!
1. dispute

Chapitre 1

- "PARFAIT !

- PARFAIT !"

Comment cela avait commencé personne ne le savait. Comment cela c'était terminé, mal de toute évidence !

Harry et Hermione étaient dans la salle commune et avaient commencé à discuter en attendant Ron qui était avec sa jolie Luna.

Mais bientôt le ton était monté et à chaque fois que l'un d'eux voyait ses arguments s'épuiser, il passait à un autre sujet qu'il savait sensible pour appuyer là où ça fait mal.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ron était revenu et avait trouvé ses deux amis qui s'enguirlandaient sans faire attention aux autres.

- "TU ES CONSTAMMENT PLANQUEE DANS TES BOUQUINS ET TU NE TE RENDS MEME PAS COMPTE A QUEL POINT TU ME MANQUES !

- JE SERAI PLUS SOUVENT AVEC TOI SI TU NE PASSAIS PAS LE PLUS CLAIR DE TON TEMPS SUR TON BALAI !

- JE NE SERAI PAS TOUT LE TEMPS A ME MORFONDRE SUR MON BALAI SI TU ETAIT PLUS SOUVENT AVEC MOI AU LIEU D'AIDER DES GAMINS INCAPABLES DE FAIRE LEURS DEVOIRS !

- ILS ONT BESOIN DE MOI DONC JE LES AIDE. IL N'Y A RIEN DE PLUS NORMAL.

- CE QU'IL Y A EGALEMENT DE NORMAL C'EST QU'UNE FILLE AUSSI BUTEE QUE TOI SOIT TOUJOURS CELIBATAIRE !

- NE TE MELE PAS DE MA VIE PRIVEE POTTER !

- SI JE VAIS M'EN MELER PARCE QU'ELLE ME REGARDE AUSSI !

- JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JAMAIS TU NE FERAS PARTIE DE CETTE PARTIE DE MA VIE...

- PARFAIT !

- PARFAIT !"

Et chacun était parti dans son dortoir. Ron en était resté bouche bée, jamais il n'avait vu ses amis se disputer ainsi...

La plupart des élèves présents avaient été choqués par la violence de l'échange entre les deux adolescents qui, au bout d'une semaine, ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés et passaient leur temps à s'ignorer.

Mais un soir dans le hall, Ron décida de raisonner Harry :

- "Ecoute. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose à propos de Hermione, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça !

- Arrête Ron ! J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi aussi, cette fille est butée, énervante, exécrable et miss je-sais-tout, elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte de ce que je lui ai dit dans la salle commune la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés.

- Engueulés tu veux dire...

- Oui, engueulés ! J'en ai marre d'elle et je suis heureux de ne plus l'avoir pour ami, elle va enfin me foutre la paix !"

Harry était secoué de tremblements à cause de l'énervement et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. De nombreux élèves avaient entendu la discussion entre les deux garçons et étaient choqués par la dureté des paroles de Harry. Une personne fut plus particulièrement touchée et laissa glisser une larme sur sa joue.

Devant les regards accusateurs, le jeune homme se remémora ses paroles et se dégoûta lui-même de ce qu'il avait osé dire. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula et il distingua des cheveux bruns ondulés se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

- "Non, attends Hermione !"

Il voulut la rejoindre, mais une main lui attrapa le poignet. Il se retourna et Ron l'emmena dans une salle vide où il le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

- "Mais t'es vraiment stupide ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu sais pas... Tu sais pas !

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- Pour lui parler, il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner.

- Je le ferais et par tout les moyens possibles et imaginables."

Il se leva.

- "Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais voir Hermione."

Il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

Maintenant, si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas, je ferai un chapitre sur chaque tentative de Harry pour se faire pardonner.

Voilà ! A très bientôt j'espère.


	2. des fleurs!

Harry entra dans la grande salle, des murmures se firent entendre mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il l'avait repérée…

Il savait qu'elle refuserait de lui adresser la parole donc il fallait une autre solution…

Il s'installa à la première place vide qu'il trouva et commença à la regarder. Elle discutait avec Neville et Ginny mais elle semblait triste, Harry s'en voulait…

Une idée lumineuse survint dans son esprit il prit sa baguette et lança un sort en direction de Hermione.

De magnifiques fleurs couleur argent scintillantes tombèrent du plafond pour atterrir sur elle et disparaître aussitôt.

Hermione était surprise et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les pétales de ces fleurs formèrent une phrase au dessus de l'assiette de la jeune femme «je suis désolé, pardonne-moi !»

Aussitôt Hermione perdit son sourire et se retourna vers Harry. Il avait un sourire éclatant, fier de lui… et ça l'énervait.

Elle sortit de table sans lui adresser un regard puis passa la porte.

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Pas un regard, pas un merci, rien… Certes, c'était de sa faute et il est vrai que Hermione était connue pour sa rancune et sa difficulté à pardonner.

Il sortit à son tour de la salle et se rendit dans la tour des Gryffondors.

-Hermione !

Elle était installée dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait depuis sa première année. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit !

- Ah oui ! Pas un seul mot ?

- Enfin si… Ceux durant la dispute… Je t'assure, tu me manques beaucoup…

- j'en suis navrée !

Elle n'allait pas lui rendre la tache facile. Ils le savaient tout les deux.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes !

- Eh bien va faire n'importe quoi ailleurs, parce que là, tu me gênes…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit. Finalement un sourire s'étala sur ces lèvres.

- Je réussirai à me faire pardonner, jolie Mya ! Je peux te le promettre…

Et il s'éloigna laissant une Gryffondor surprise mais… satisfaite !

Le lendemain matin, en sortant de son dortoir, Hermione put constater que sous chacun de ses pas s'étendait un tapis de rose de toute les couleurs. Ainsi Potter avait vraiment décidé de se faire pardonner… Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas, ses dernières paroles lui faisaient encore mal et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait ses yeux s'humidifiaient !

Et puis marcher sur des fleurs… Quelle idée ! Elle voulut arrêter le sortilège mais elle échoua lamentablement. Arrivée dans la grande salle, beaucoup comprirent que c'était un coup de Harry et ce dernier, après être entré, murmura à l'oreille de sa lionne :

- Mon cadeau te plait ?

- Non Potter ! Je trouve ça nul de devoir marcher sur des fleurs et en plus c'est tellement …kitch !

Elle prit des toasts et partit de la grande salle.

Harry lui se dit qu'il allait avoir du travail. Il regarda ensuite ces amis qui avaient une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux puis avec un sourire il leur dit :

- Je croit que je suis amoureux !

- Nous on croit pas, on est sûrs !

Ils se levèrent à leur tour laissant Harry seul qui cherchait déjà de nouvelles idées pour se faire pardonner...

-SIRIUS ! s'écria Harry !

Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé avant ?!

voila merci à mon correcteur whitewolf !!

et à harmonyforever07 pour l'idée des fleures !!

j'attend d'autre idées de vous !!


	3. princesse

Chapitre 3  


(Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fic, personne n'est mort et que notre Voldy chéri n'existe tout simplement pas !)

Harry entra en trombe dans le dortoir pris une plume et commença à écrire à son parrain pendant que Hedwige entrait dans la pièce devinant les intentions de son maître.

"_Cher Sirius  
Je vais aller droit au but, je suis tombé amoureux !  
Et cette fille est incroyablement têtue et je me suis dit qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un...  
Maman tout simplement, et je me suis demandé comment Papa avait réussi à la séduire. Ne leur dit rien surtout, parce que les connaissant ils ne seront jamais d'accord sur aucune des tentatives de mon père pour avoir la «jolie Lily» comme tu dis. Mais je leur en parlerai si tes conseils sont trop mauvais !  
Sérieusement Sirius, c'est «ELLE», c'est la femme de ma vie !  
Je te laisse et espère avoir très vite une réponse._

_En attendant je tenterai ma chance tout seul._

Harry"

En effet, qui mieux que Patmol pouvait lui prodiguer des conseils, lui qui connaissait toutes les tentatives de James pour séduire Lily ? Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige, qui partit aussitôt sentant l'urgence d'une réponse !

Mais en attendant la réponse de son cher parrain il lui fallait trouver quelque chose. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et se mit à réfléchir. Heureusement pour lui c'était encore les vacances d'Hiver, sinon il n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'y penser correctement.

- "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, ... que dois-je faire pour te combler ? se dit-il en regardant le feu."

TILT !!!!!

Il l'avait son idée !

Le lendemain matin, Harry attendait Hermione en bas du dortoir des filles ayant vu toutes ses tentatives de la veille au soir pour la voir se solder par un échec. Les autres garçons aussi attendaient, se demandant ce que leur ami avait prévu pour sa douce. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un cri retentissant, suivi d'une porte ouverte à la volée et d'une apparition en bas des escaliers devant un Potter particulièrement souriant.

- "C'est quoi ça ?

- Il s'agit d'une robe Hermione !

- T'es un grand comique toi dis donc ! Pourquoi je n'ai plus que ça dans mon armoire ?

- Parce que tu es une princesse, et que les princesses portent des robes de ce style, bien que...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir.

- Ces robes datent du Moyen-âge Potter ! Et je ne suis pas une princesse !

- Si, tu es ma princesse. Mais il faudrait...

- Eh bien toi tu n'as rien d'un prince charmant alors retransforme ma garde robe tout de suite que je puisse m'habiller !"

Prenant conscience tout à coup qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette rose à dentelle noire qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, elle se tourna vers les garçons présents dans la salle et put voir leur regard appréciateur, dont celui de Harry qui arborait un petit sourire en coin. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver !

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler, elle était tellement jolie…

"Attends ! On est dans la salle commune là, remplie de garçons, mais c'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout!"

Il sortit de sa transe et vit les yeux de ses amis rivés sur Hermione avec envie ainsi que le regard dégoûté que celle-ci leur lançait. Personne n'avait le droit de la regarder à part lui, surtout dans cette tenue ! Certes ce n'était pas à lui de décider de cela mais bon…

Il se posta devant elle et foudroya ses camarades du regard. Ces derniers se détournèrent promptement connaissant les colères dévastatrices de Harry.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

- "Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais laissé mes vêtements !"

Il se retourna alors qu'elle remontait dans son dortoir sa robe de princesse à la main. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et lui fit un sourire moqueur tout en se déhanchant comme une diablesse.

"Sirius, réponds moi vite !"


	4. héros

Il retourna dans le dortoir et vit Hedwige sur le rebord de son lit, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Il prit la lettre:

_"Harry_

_Ta lettre m'a plus que surpris, je suppose que tu veux garder le nom de l'élue de ton cœur secret vu que tu ne l'as pas citée une seule fois._

_Ton père n'était pas très doué, je serai plus tenté de te dire ce qu'il ne faut pas que tu fasses plutôt que l'inverse, mais pour être franc... je ne veux pas t'aider ! Les Potter se débrouillent toujours mieux sans un Patmol derrière eux ! Tu dois avoir assez d'imagination... t'es le gosse d'un Maraudeur après tout ! _

_Je te laisse et surtout passe le bonjour à Hermione._

_Sirius"_

- "Quel sale clébard ! s'exclama Harry en jetant la lettre.

Il s'assit sur son lit:

- Les filles aiment... elles aiment... les héros !"

Il sortit et couru dans tout le château à la recherche de Peeves, il le trouva dans une salle de classe en train de mettre de l'encre sur les chaises des élèves.

- "Peeves, faut qu'on parle…"

En début d'après midi, alors que Hermione se rendait dans son sanctuaire de connaissance, elle fut aspergée d'eau par un Peeves tout fier de lui qui lui tournait autour pour la narguer.

- "Espèce de... Glaciento !"

Peeves évita le sort et se mit à ricaner dans les couloirs.

Hermione était vraiment trempée et ses habits lui collaient à la peau. Harry la détailla caché derrière une armure, il allait bientôt rentrer en jeu.

- "Mais c'est pas possible que des fantômes soient aussi...rrahhh !

Elle jeta un sort pour se sécher mais rien, elle recommença, toujours rien.

- Salut Mya, tu as pris une douche toute habillée ?

Elle le regarda brièvement.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, dit-elle en frissonnant à cause des courants d'air froid qui traversaient le château.

Alors qu'elle repartait vers la salle commune, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Mya, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tiens… "

Il lui tendit sa veste et la mis sur ses épaules, elle le regarda soupçonneuse mais continua son chemin sans un merci, Harry à ses côtés.

- "Tu as encore froid?

- Non !

- Dommage...

Il soupira.

- Pourquoi dommage ? demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant.

- Parce que si tu avais répondu oui, j'aurai pu faire ça…"

Et avec un sourire charmeur, il la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos pour la réchauffer.

Elle ne dit ni ne fit rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écarta puis reprit son chemin sans laisser le temps à Harry de dire quoi que ce soit. Il put juste entendre un léger "merci".

Un sourire éclaira son visage, il se rapprochait de la victoire, de Hermione...

Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ? Elle lui en voulait pourtant ! Elle se leva, prit la veste de Harry et huma son odeur. Elle retomba sur son lit en pensant : "Ce mec va me rendre dingue !"

**merci a ma correctrie elwen63** !!

merci a virginie01 : ravi que la fic tes plut et comme tu peux le voir Sirius aide beaucoup Harry ^^.

merci a lena91 : en effet Harry se donne du mal... et je suis contente que se te fasse marrer si ta des idées...

merci a Saika Garner : merci j'ai rectifié !! et ravi que l'autre chapitre tes plut !

merci a chris87 : merci pour ta review ! et plus de fautes (dans l'histoire) grâce a ma correctrice qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle ???

et merci a Harmonyforever07 : pour l'idée des fleurs !!

voila a+


	5. notre douche

Harry marchait dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard un sourire sur les lèvres, une belle marque rouge sur la joue et une serviette de bain qu'il tenait sous son nez.

_**Flashback**_

Ce matin, il se rendait à la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses amis en pensant à la "femme de sa vie" comme il aimait la surnommer. Il en était vraiment fou !

Soudain, il s'arrêta ayant trouvé un autre moyen de se faire pardonner.

Il savait que ces derniers temps elle dormait dans sa chambre de préfet au lieu de rester dans le dortoir, expliquant que c'était pour ne plus le voir.

- "Pfff… elle se voile la face", murmura Harry en arrivant devant la chambre des préfets-en-chef.

Harry dit le mot de passe qu'il avait entendu hier soir en la contemplant rentrer (l'espionner ? lui ? jamais !).

- "Tranquillité !"

Ce que les femmes aiment, c'est que les hommes soient toujours là pour elles, alors il sera là pour elle.

Il entra doucement dans sa chambre après avoir toqué deux, trois coups. Il ne vit personne mais il entendit du bruit en provenance de la salle de bain.

Il s'assit sur le lit en regardant la "stupide" porte qui le séparait d'elle (rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle lui cachait la vue hein?). Il regarda un peu autour de lui et vit derrière le coussin un tissu foncé.

"Non ! Ma jolie Mya aurait encore un doudou ?"

Il l'attrapa et s'aperçu que ce n'était autre que sa cape. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

"Un jour jolie Mya je serai sous une douche à tes côtés... se mis-t-il à chantonner en attendant qu'elle sorte pour voir _son visage ébahi de trouver un homme toujours présent pour elle_, elle va en avoir les larmes aux yeux !"

_**Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle**_** :**

- "Je crois que l'on aurait dû arrêter Harry au lieu de le laisser partir, je suis prêt à parier tout ce que je possède qu'il est parti voir Hermione, dit Ron en terminant son croissant.

- Pas besoin de parier, c'est sûr qu'il est allé voir Hermione", ajouta Dean.

Soudain un cri strident retentit dans tout le château, tout le monde se figea étonné, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Puis quelques-uns murmurèrent un "Potter" désespéré.

- "Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il en revienne vivant !" dit à son tour Neville.

_**Dans la chambre de la préfette :**_

Hermione terminait de se préparer, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habiller. Elle ouvrit la porte…

La poignée de la porte se baissa, Harry avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti.

Elle apparu dans une simple serviette de bain, trop petite pour cacher des jambes magnifiques, et son bras tenait ce morceau de tissu au niveau de la poitrine laissant tout de même apercevoir des seins fermes et rebondis. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence alors que lui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Puis enfin le chocolat et l'émeraude se croisèrent...

- "HHHAAAAAAAAA !!!!"

Hermione s'adossa à la porte de sa salle de bain portant une main sur son coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

- "Potter ! Mais tu n'es pas bien de me faire une peur pareille ! dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Harry sortit de sa contemplation, le cri perçant ne l'ayant pas perturbé le moins du monde, lorsqu'elle s'adressa directement à lui.

- "Pourquoi je suis là ? Pour te prouver que je serais toujours là pour toi ! Tout simplement !"

Hermione le regarda outrée mais elle vit son regard dériver vers le bas et elle se rappela qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple serviette de bain. Alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues et qu'elle allait lui dire de déguerpir, il ajouta:

- "Tu es magnifique jolie Mya ! Mais je te préférerais sans...

Elle s'avança et lui mit une énorme gifle.

- Maintenant que t'as bien profité du spectacle, dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en le dirigeant vers la porte, tu sors d'ici !"

Il se retrouva dehors mais avant que la porte ne se ferme :

- "Eh ! Potter ! Prends ça avec toi, comme ça tu ne sera plus obligé de venir me déranger dans ma chambre !"

Elle retira sa serviette tout en restant cachée derrière la porte et la balança au visage du beau brun. Harry partit avec un grand sourire et son bien le plus précieux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que sa belle Hermione cède !

Derrière la porte une personne ne revenait pas de son audace et partit sortir la cape de son beau ténébreux. Lorsqu'elle la revêtit, un petit papier s'échappa et atterrit par terre. Elle le ramassa et le lut, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_"Je sais que tu me pardonneras ma jolie Mya car tu m'attends comme moi je t'attends._

_L'Homme de Ta Vie."_


	6. le collier

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre de la salle commune la fine couche blanche de neige qui recouvrait le parc et qui ne cessait de tomber depuis plusieurs jours. Elle attendait le jour de noël avec impatience et fatigue.

En effet toute la semaine elle avait eu droit à de charmantes attentions de la part d'un jeune homme qui l'avait énormément blessée et qui tentait de se racheter avec des bouquets de roses en neige, des friandises Moldues de noël, sa chambre entièrement redécorée,...

Mais elle était restée de marbre... enfin, devant lui !

Car elle était fascinée de ce que Harry pouvait faire avec son imagination pour la combler et elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il avait préparé pour Noël.

Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle le revoyait dire ces horribles paroles elle n'arrivait pas à oublier cet échange pour le moins virulent.

- Bonjour jolie Mya ! souffla-t-on à son oreille.

Elle sursauta.

- Potter !

- Je préfère quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Me faire pardonner !

- ...

- Et en plus c'est Noël depuis 2 minutes donc je viens t'apporter ton cadeau... hum...

Il était peu sûr de lui, ce qui troubla Hermione car il avait toujours été emprunt de fierté lorsqu'il trouvait une idée (idiote) pour se faire pardonner. Mais là il avait perdu sa belle assurance !

- Potter, tu n'es absolument pas obligé de m'offrir quelque chose...

- Pourrais-tu te retourner s'il te plaît ?

Elle le regarda surprise mais lui obéit. Elle se retrouva donc dos à lui.

Elle vit quelque chose passer devant ses yeux avant de sentir un métal froid contre sa peau.

Puis elle entendit un petit bruit de fermeture et Harry ramena ses cheveux sur ses épaules.

- Joyeux Noël Hermione.

Elle prit le pendentif dans sa main et le regarda. C'était une magnifique fleur de lys scintillante dont les pétales étaient en argent et le centre rose. La fleur était entourée d'un cœur qui était de toute évidence en or.

Harry regardait cette magnifique jeune femme qui contemplait le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert avec des yeux surpris.

Il avait repéré le bijou à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans une bijouterie mais ne savait pas vraiment si ça lui plairait alors il avait tenté le tout pour le tout.

- Harry...

Tiens, elle ne l'appelait plus Potter… c'était un bon point, un très bon point même !

- Je...waou ! Il est vraiment magnifique !

- Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise jolie Mya.

Il voulut s'asseoir en face d'elle mais elle lui avait sauté dans les bras et le serrait fort contre elle.

- Merci ! murmura-t-elle à son oreille

Harry se sentait bien, il avait Hermione dans ses bras, il neigeait le jour de Noël, Sirius était sous le saule pleureur, et... attends… Sirius ?!!

- Sale clébard ! dit soudain Harry

- Pardon ?

- J'y crois pas ! dit Harry tout en continuant de fixer son Animagus de parrain à travers la fenêtre.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Puis Harry reportant son attention sur Hermione :

- Hein ? Non mais ce n'est pas à toi q…

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne t'approche plus et au moment où je le fais et où je te dis merci tu m'insultes et ne crois pas à mes remerciements !

- Quoi ? Mais non tu te t…

- Quand je pense que j'étais à deux doigts de te pardonner, quelle idiote !

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le dortoir des filles avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

- Non mais… Rrraaa ! Sale clébard !

Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le parc énervé… non, TRES énervé !

Arrivé au saule pleureur il vit son parrain se métamorphoser et il lui sauta dessus.

- Espèce d'andouille t'as tout gâché ! Elle était à un cheveu de me pardonner ! Je t'avais demandé de l'aide, pas que tu détruises tous mes efforts !

- Calme-toi à la fin.

Harry s'assit par terre pendant que son parrain enlevait la neige de sa veste.

- J'étais si près du but... murmura Harry.

- Je suis désolé, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Harry lui raconta. Et Sirius à la fin ne put retenir un fou rire, vexé Harry se leva.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de voir l'histoire de James et Lily se répéter. J'avais fait un mauvais coup à James juste avant qu'il aille donner son cadeau de St-Valentin à Lily. Quand il m'a vu rentrer dans la salle commune il a commencé à s'énerver et il y a eu un quiproquo avec Lily. Elle l'avait pris pour elle et du coup ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant des jours.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se sentait malchanceux car Hermione n'allait certainement plus lui adresser la parole avant un bon moment vu comme son caractère ressemblait à celui de Lily. Mais en même temps il était heureux car l'histoire de ses parents s'était plutôt bien terminée.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te voir pour te parler. J'ai remarqué que Lily pose de plus en plus de questions sur toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben elle me demande si tu m'écris souvent, si toi et tes amis allez bien... ce genre de truc !

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Moi, je suis sûr qu'elle est au courant pour toi et Hermione.

- Ben comment elle pourrait l'être ?

- C'est ta mère, ne la sous-estime pas, ce serait une grave erreur !


	7. les lettres

Hermione était allongée sur son lit et regardait le sublime collier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas ! Mais c'était fini, dorénavant elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

Le lendemain matin:

- Ecoute Hermione, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Il la suivait presque en courant alors qu'elle se rendait dans la grande salle d'un pas pressé pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

En entrant, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et se demandaient ce que Potter avait encore pu faire.

Elle s'installa. Harry essayait de s'expliquer en lui disant qu'elle se trompait, qu'il avait vu son parrain et Dieu sait quelles autres sornettes. Mais après trois minutes de blabla, elle avait lancé un sort qui diffusait une douce musique dans ses oreilles et lui épargnait le flot de paroles incessant de Harry.

Alors qu'elle était à la moitié de son repas, et que Potter en face d'elle continuait d'ouvrir la bouche, une magnifique chouette au plumage d'or entra et se dirigea vers nos Gryffondor. Quand elle se posa devant Hermione et Harry, ce dernier tenta de prendre la lettre mais le volatile lui pinça méchamment le doigt et se rapprocha de Hermione qui prit la lettre.

- Mais enfin Elfi, qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu m'as fait mal !

Hermione qui avait retiré son sort lui demanda :

- Tu connais cette chouette Potter ?

- Oui c'est celle de ma mère. Ah tu me reparles enfin ! Ecoute, je t'assure que…

- Chut !

Hermione ouvrit la lettre sous l'oeil attentif du beau brun.

- Qu'est ce que ma mère te veut?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Potter, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se leva mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir de la grande salle, Harry lui attrapa le bras lorsqu'un autre oiseau, elle ne saurait définir de quelle race, déposa une lettre à ses pieds avant de repartir.

- Décidément, on ne peut pas être tranquille.

- Tu le connais aussi Potter ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais revenir à ce qu'il ...

- Chut !

"Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça !" fulmina Harry intérieurment.

Hermione prit la deuxième lettre et partit sous le regard du Gryffondor qui après quelques minutes se rassit à sa place la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi ma mère lui a envoyé une lettre ?

Hermione était dans son petit salon de l'appartement des préfets et lisait amusée la lettre de Lily Potter:

_Cher Hermione._

_Je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'un Potter est amoureux de toi... Harry ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les fille,s comme son père, cela en est même désespérant ! Si je t'écris, c'est parce que depuis qu'il te connaît pas une fois il n'a oublié de te citer dans une de ses lettres mais dans la dernière: rien ! J'en déduis qu'il s'y est pris comme un manche et qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler._

_S'il dit qu'il tient à toi crois-le, s'il fait une bêtise laisse-le s'expliquer, s'il se montre grossier n'hésite pas à lui mettre une gifle et laisse-le s'excuser après..._

_Mais tu peux être sûre qu'il est sincère car les hommes Potter ne savent pas mentir à la femme qu'ils aiment._

_Que tu le veuilles ou non, maintenant Harry ne te laissera pas partir !_

_Bienvenue dans la famille Potter !_

_Lily Potter_

- Carrément ! C'est la mère de Potter qui doit tout m'expliquer ! Bon, si j'en crois ce qu'elle me dit, après l'avoir giflé j'aurais dû écouter ses explications… qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je lui parlerai après l'entraînement.

Hermione prit la deuxième lettre, elle la lirait en chemin, et se rendit donc au terrain de Quidditch pour attendre Harry et avoir une véritable explication à toute cette histoire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du terrain, elle venait de terminer la lettre et regarda l'expéditeur. Elle ne put réprimer un fou rire en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Fou rire qu'un certain attrapeur vit le coeur serré…

- Ils sont fous !

- Alors Granger qui est fou de toi ? Assez fou pour te faire étouffer de rire, demanda-t-il amer.

Harry se tenait sur son balai devant elle et n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Potter, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut...

- Oh ! J'ai compris, il est sur le terrain ! C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? Alors, lequel de mes joueurs est-ce ?

Harry foudroya ses coéquipiers du regard, ce qui en déstabilisa plus d'un.

- Potter ! Je voulais que tu m'expliques ce qui t'avait pris hier soir mais de toute évidence je m'acharne à vouloir arranger les choses pour rien.

Elle se leva et partit. Arrivée à mi-chemin entre le château et le terrain, elle sentit un courant d'air frais à côté d'elle.

- C'est vrai ? C'est pour moi que tu étais là-bas ?

- Quand je vais au terrain de Quidditch, c'est pour te voir toi. Enfin, surtout pour voir comment tu vas réussir à te briser les os !

- Rrooohh ! Mais c'est qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi !

- Potter...

Il descendit de son balai et se plaça devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage.

- Sérieusement, j'avais vu Sirius à travers la fenêtre et il m'avait fait un mauvais coup avant alors quand je l'ai vu ça m'a énervé...

- Mouais...

- Je t'assure !

Un petit moment de silence que Harry interrompit.

- Et... euh... c'est de qui la lettre ? C'est... ton...petit ami ?

- Mon... hahahaha... Potter, si j'avais un petit ami, je ne chercherais même pas à entendre tes excuses, je le laisserais te casser la figure !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu ne comptes pas me dire qui c'est, n'est-ce pas jolie Mya ?

Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'Hermione qui ne chercha même pas à se dégager .

- Tu as tout compris ! Comme quoi, il y a un espoir que tu aies un cerveau derrière ces cheveux en bataille.

Harry lâcha son balai et posa une main sur la hanche de Hermione.

- Je te ferai avouer le nom de celui qui a osé t'écrire.

- Je ne le dénoncerai pas.

- Tu ne résisteras pas...

- Tu es trop sûr de toi Potter...

Il continua de se rapprocher, et quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent…

- Harry !!

- QUOI ???!!!!

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et regardèrent d'un air mauvais la personne qui avait osé les déranger.

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais on t'attend sur le terrain Harry.

- L'entraînement est fini !

Hermione acquiesça.

- Mais...

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS ! hurla-t-il en faisant fuir le malheureux.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione et, avant qu'un autre imbécile n'arrive pour tout faire rater, il l'embrassa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, installés confortablement dans le canapé du salon des préfets, Harry revint à la charge.

- Non sérieux ! Qui t'as écrit ?

Hermione sortit la lettre de sa poche et la donna Harry avant de se lover tout contre lui en posant sa tête sur son torse. Il reconnut une lettre dialogue : il suffisait de parler et la lettre s'écrivait d'elle-même en retranscrivant tout ce que l'on disait.

Harry déplia la lettre et eu lui aussi un sourire en découvrant l'expéditeur.

_Chère Hermione,_

_**Remus, Sirius**__: On voulait te souhaiter bonne chance !_

_**James**__: Hey ! Pourquoi ça ?_

_**Sirius**__: Parce que quand un Potter tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, impossible de le décrocher!_

_**James**__: C'est bien vrai ça, parce qu'un Sirius, lui, au contraire ça décroche tout de suite._

_**Sirius**__: Je profite de chaque instant de ma vie…_

_**James**__: Mais moi aussi, mais avec ma Lily !_

_**Remus**__: Enfin bref ! Je tiens à préciser que Hermione peut tout lire de votre dispute._

_**Sirius**__: C'est vrai, excuse._

_**James**__: Oui, on voulait te dire que Harry, mon fils, à moi et à ma chère et tendre Lily…_

_**Sirius**__: Oui on a compris que tu en étais très fier !_

_**James**__: Exactement ! Et bien mon fils c'est quelqu'un de très bien ! Et je sais aussi, parce que bien entendu je sais tout, que…_

_**Sirius, Remus**__: Pffff… n'importe quoi !_

_**James**__: QUE ma très chère épouse, hum j'adore dire ça, t'a envoyé une lettre !_

_**Remus**__: En bref, Harry est un garçon très bien pour toi qui peut gaffer comme son père ou faire des blagues douteuses comme son parrain mais qui reste quelqu'un de bien comme sa mère._

_**James**__: Dis tout de suite que ses défauts viennent de moi ! De toute façon il n'en a pas avec des êtres aussi parfaits que moi et ma Femme comme parents. Hum j'aime bien dire ça aussi ! Donc mon gosse, mon enfant, celui que j'ai eu avec la jolie..._

_**Remus, Sirius**__: JAMES !!!_

_**James**__: Oui c'est bon, ça va ! Enfin bon, tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que Harry est parfait._

_**Lily**__: Les garçons vous êtes où ? _

_**Sirius**__: Merde, vite passe la lettre au hibou !_

_**James**__: Non, fais-le toi. Si elle me voit avec une lettre, elle va tout de suite comprendre parce que ma femme elle est super intelligente, très perspicace et elle a…_

_**Sirius**__: JAMES !!_

_**Remus**__: Bon, donnez-la moi ou on y est encore jusqu'à demain !_

_Lettre des maraudeurs_

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

merci **a ma merveilleuse correctrice** (_que la force soit avec toi _egualement !!!^^)

merci a **Chris87** : pour sa fidélité, sa fait trop plaisir de recevoir une rewiews de toi a chaque fois !!

merci a **virginie01** : elle aussi trés présente, super plaisir aussi quand je vois ton pseudo dans les rewiews !

merci a **time tell will** :t'inquiéte pas je ne t'en veut pastu me laisse des rewiews que quand sa te plait!


	8. l'ex

Dans les couloirs du célèbre château de sorcellerie, Poudlard, se promenait un jeune homme énervé, très énervé... bon d'accord : MEGA ENERVE !!!

Un mois que Hermione et lui étaient les personnes les plus Heureuses du château, 2 jours qu'un bellâtre stupide, et qui plus est ex à Hermione était arrivé au château, 3 heures que Hermione ne quittait plus cet être dénué de toute intelligence et 5 minutes que Harry était sorti du salon des préfets.

Il rentra dans la salle sur demande pour calmer sa fureur. Sa haine envers l'ex de sa bien-aimée était telle que, sans même que Harry ait eu le temps d'y penser, une série de punching-ball, sacs de sable et d'instruments de torture se matérialisèrent. Sur chacun d'entre eux était collée une photo animée de cet espèce de… TRUC (bah oui restons polis) qui avait servi de petit ami à SA Mione !

Peter McWoll avait des cheveux châtain clair tirant sur le blond qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles avec des mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleu impressionnant. Yeux qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas quitté Hermione depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Ce mec avait pourtant un corps athlétique comme pas deux qui faisait tomber toutes les files, mais non, il fallait qu'il continue de regarder Hermione encore et encore…

Peter était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt avec la majorité de ses camarades de l'ouest des Etats-Unis. En effet, son école avait été touchée par un grave incendie qui avait détruit la majorité des bâtiments. Les élèves américains allaient donc finir l'année scolaire à Poudlard.

Harry donna un violent coup de poing dans un sac de sable, il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Après une heure de défoulement et une bonne douche, il fut calme et prêt à passer une bonne soirée avec sa petite amie. En effet, les vendredi soir leur étaient exclusivement réservés : pas de livre, pas de devoir, pas d'aide pour les autres, pas de Quidditch, pas de Peter,...

" Non Harry ne pense pas à ce... calme toi ! Hermione doit t'attendre pour manger et tu vas la voir te sourire quand tu vas rentrer dans la grande salle et... ENCORE LUI !! "

Les flammes des chandelles qui éclairaient la grande salle s'allongèrent brusquement et brillèrent avec intensité alors que Harry marchait furieux vers la personne qu'il aimait le plus et, surtout, vers celle qu'il haïssait le plus.

- Et bien ma chérie, tu ne m'attends plus pour manger ?

- Désolée Harry, mais Peter avait faim alors on a commencé...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je vais dans mon dortoir !

- Mais Harry ! Qu'est-ce que…?

" Elle m'énerve, mais qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer ! Et mer..credi ! "

- Excuse moi Peter mais je dois parler à Harry, dit Hermione en se levant prestement de sa chaise.

- Attends...dit précipitamment l'américain. J'aimerais te dire que tu m'as vraiment manquée et que je suis très heureux de te retrouver.

- Euh...moi aussi mais tu m'excuses… Je...

- Hermione, je veux te dire par là que je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment...

- Ecoute, tu es mon premier amour et j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi !

BOUM ! Ça avait provoqué ça en Hermione : une vraie bombe !

- Je ...Je ...dois partir...

* * *

**Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondor :**

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es malade !

- Mais réfléchis Potter, nous deux, nous ne formons qu'un... aime-moi !

- Je suis amoureux d'une toute autre personne et si elle te voit s'approcher de moi, je peux t'assurer que... ben, tu ne ressembleras plus à rien.

- Je tremble de peur, mais, tu vois, tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais qu'en ce moment, ton amour pour elle est mis à rude épreuve.

Une des élèves américaines avançait vers Harry qui se retrouva acculé contre le mur, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Certes cette jeune fille … euh...Vanessa, c'est ça ? Ouais, ben elle était très jolie mais ce n'était pas Hermione. Elle commença à promener ses mains sur son torse.

- Arrête !!

Harry tenta de se dégager mais elle se colla à lui.

- Potter reste calme...

- Mais tu vas dégager ! Tu ne comprends pas quand quelqu'un te dit qu'il ne veut pas de toi !

- Chut ! Arrête de mentir, je sais que t'en as envie, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Harry ne répondis pas à son baiser et tenta de la repousser.

- Dis-toi qu'elle fait exactement la même chose avec Peter en ce moment, ajouta l'américaine qui l'embrassa à nouveau.

Harry trembla de rage à cette idée et répondit avec violence au baiser de la jeune fille, peut-être par esprit de vengeance envers Hermione. Rien que de penser à elle et Peter ensemble, ça le rendait malade de jalousie.

Dans l'ombre de l'entrée de la salle commune, une jeune personne à la chevelure épaisse avait surpris l'échange, enfin surtout le baiser, entre les deux autres.

" Un mensonge de plus… Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe constamment sur des personnes qui me brise le cœur ? Il faut que je dise à James Potter qu'il tient son fils en bien trop grande estime."

Hermione s'éloignait de la salle des Gryffondor, les joues mouillées de larmes, mais elle eut quand même un sourire à l'idée du Grand romantique qu'est James Potter.

* * *

**Un peu plus tard dans la journée, dans le parc du château :**

- Hermione il faut que je te parle !

- Vraiment ?

S'asseoir dans le parc en plein hiver n'était pas une bonne idée à cause du froid et de la neige mais au moins Hermione était sûre que personne ne viendrait la déranger. Seulement c'était sans compter sur le fait que rien ne pouvait décourager un Potter.

- Oui... en fait je voulais te dire...

- T'inquiète, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu as réussi je te félicite ! J'ignore avec qui tu as parié que tu réussirais à sortir avec moi, mais j'espère que tu as parié gros.

Elle lui sourit presque détendue.

- Hein ?

- Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je te souhaite plein de bonheur avec… Vanessa, c'est ça ? Excuse-moi, mais je dois rejoindre Peter et lui demander s'il accepte que nous reprenions notre histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée quand il a dû déménager. Salut !

- Quoi ? Mais… Je… Tu… Non !

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers du château mais Harry se mit sur son chemin pour l'obliger à l'écouter.

- Potter laisse-moi passer !

- Si je voulais te parler ce n'est pas pour te dire que j'avais fait un quelconque pari ou que je voulais être avec...euh… Vanessa. Non, c'était pour te dire que j'avais fait une grave erreur, j'ai…

Mais soudain il réalisa. (c'est un homme = cerveau lent ! mdr ^^ dsl !)

- Tu nous as vus ?

- Ha ! Parce que vous avez tenté de vous cacher ?

- Hermione, elle m'a sauté dessus...

- Oh bah mince alors ! Ça devait être vraiment horrible...

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus ? Je l'ai repoussée mais elle a continué...

- Ouais... c'est intéressant... T'as fini ?

Elle le contourna.

- Hermione pitié...

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Elle m'a dit quand je l'ai repoussé que tu....

- Chut tais-toi !

Elle le poussa contre un des murs du château.

- Ecoute !

Harry et Hermione tendirent l'oreille.

- Il embrasse comme un dieu !

- Ravi que ça t'ait plu ! Mais moi je n'ai eu droit à rien...

- Que veux-tu ! Je ne me suis pas assez montrée avec toi, c'est tout ! Il était super énervé de te voir constamment avec elle, il a juste fallu que je lui dise ton nom pour qu'il arrête de se défendre. J'avoue que sans toi, je n'aurais pas eu droit à un doux baiser de Potter ! Il suffit de faire la même chose avec Granger !

- J'ai dit à Hermione que je l'aimais toujours. Je suis sûr que ça lui a fait quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi... Ecoute demain, on arrive tous les deux en rigolant super heureux, tu vois le genre ? Et on va voir comment elle réagit... Je suis sûr que d'ici la fin du week-end elle sera dans mon lit.

- C'est vrai que c'est la seule que tu n'as pas encore réussi à avoir.

- Oh si j'étais resté plus longtemps... Qui sait si elle n'aurait pas cédé ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Hermione et Harry n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

Finalement, la belle Gryffondor sortie de sa cachette et se mit à rire elle aussi en se dirigeant vers les américains, suivie d'un Harry en colère mais qui le masquait avec un grand sourire. Car sa lionne était en colère et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même, pour la personne qui en était victime.

- C'est vrai que c'est drôle ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Soudain elle gifla....la fille !

- Ça c'est pour avoir osé toucher à MON homme.

Elle se tourna vers Peter qui regardait sa collègue américaine à terre et lui aussi reçu une baffe magistrale.

- Ça c'est pour avoir cru un seul instant que j'aurais pu quitter Harry pour toi espèce de mec sorti droit de l'asile qui n'est que le reflet d'excrément de pigeon mélangé à des crottes de mammouth !!

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du château. Harry la regarda partir avec fierté et surtout avec une grande satisfaction.

" Dieu qu'elle peut être belle quand elle est en colère ! "

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et vit Vanessa pleurer pendant que le sale type regardait Hermione partir. Ce dernier reçu un superbe coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

- Ça c'est parce que : Un, j'en avais envie depuis que t'es arrivé, je me suis même entraîné pour que ça te fasse particulièrement mal, félicite moi ! Deux parce que t'arrêtes pas de reluquer ma copine et tu en recevra un à chaque fois que tu oseras poser les yeux sur elle, c'est clair ?

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse de l'étranger et partit lui aussi en direction du château. Il retrouva Hermione dans la bibliothèque.

- Waou ! Ma chérie c'était la plus belle scène que j'ai jamais vue.

Elle baissa le livre qu'elle lisait.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que toi tu as succombé alors que moi non.

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça.

- Pitié Hermione, ne me quitte pas.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer. Je te considère toujours comme mon petit ami… mais tu seras privé de moi durant une durée indéterminée : plus le droit de m'approcher, de me toucher, de m'embrasser, etc...

- Non Hermione, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ?

- Oh que si je peux et ça commence maintenant !

* * *

merci a ma **correctrice** : tes super !!!!!!! et c'est super !!!

merci à **Lolie-Lili** : et comme tu peux le voir ce n'est pas fini, je trouver ça trop facile !!

merci à **Time Tell Will** : en effet Harry ne fait décidement que des âneries ! et l'idée qu'il se fasse piégé par les maraudeurs est a réfléchir...

merci à **chris87** : encore là merci de ta présence dans tout mes chapitres et tu avait raison ils ont de sacrés caractére !!!

merci à **Lena 91** : heureuse qu'elle te plaise !!


	9. irrésistible

La convaincre de sa bonne foi ! Encore...

Il avait beau dire, ça lui plaisait de devoir lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle. Seulement cela faisait 28 heures 37minutes et 48 secondes qu'il n'avait plus pu la prendre dans ses bras. Et cela faisait également 28 heures, 37 minutes et 52 secondes qu'il n'avait rien tenté pour la récupérer !

- Non mais ! C'est qui le chef dans un couple !

Et voilà qu'elle passait avec Luna à côté de lui et le pire c'est qu'elle lui souriait tendrement ! Comment voulez-vous que le pauvre Harry fasse ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle le fait exprès !

- Bien sûr qu'elle le fait exprès. Mon pauvre vieux t'as pas choisi la plus facile ! ajouta Ron à côté de lui.

- Pff... Je suis complètement fou d'elle et elle me manque trop. Il faut que j'aille la voir et lui dire que je n'en peux plus.

- Mais je croyais que c'était toi le chef dans le couple.

- Oui, mais c'était avant le sourire ravageur qu'elle vient de me faire.

- Aller, on a cours avec Hagrid.

- Donc avec Hermione ! dit Harry avec un sourire niais.

En voyant arriver Harry, Hagrid s'immobilisa perturbé.

- Ben que vous arrive t-il Hagrid ? demanda Ron en s'approchant.

- Incroyable ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'avais James devant les yeux. Il avait toujours ce sourire idiot quand il pensait à Lily.

Ron éclata de rire et le sourire de Harry ne pouvait être plus grand. Si son histoire avec sa jolie Mione ressemblait autant à celle de ses parents, elle se terminerait sûrement aussi bien !

Mais, là, il était dans une impasse. Impossible d'approcher sa Mione adorée.

" Alors c'est elle qui s'approchera ! " pensa Harry avec un sourire sadique en regardant sa jolie partenaire qui parlait à Neville un peu plus loin.

Après cette longue journée séparée de son bien-aimé, Hermione rentra dans sa chambre.

Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit de ne plus l'approcher ?!

Et en plus cet idiot l'écoutait maintenant ! Mais le pire c'est qu'elle était sûre que c'était elle qui avait le plus de mal à résister. Mais elle ne l'approcherait pas. NON ! Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par ses yeux perçants et d'un vert incroyable, par sa bouche enivrante, par ses cheveux soyeux, par son corps d'apollon, par…

- Rrraahh ! Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça !

Un bruit venant de sa douche sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Soudain, elle vit un dieu sortir de la salle de bain, dans une simple serviette, ruisselant d'eau... Hermione en resta bouche bée.

- Excuse-moi Mione, mais les douches du dortoir sont prises. J'ai était nommé le dernier aujourd'hui pour y aller et je me sentais sale alors je me suis permis... Tu m'en veux ?

- ... hein ? Tu disais ?

Elle n'avait rien écouté et Harry retint de justesse un sourire triomphant.

- Je te demandais si ça ne te dérangeait pas que j'ai utilisé ta salle de bain, c'est promis je rangerai tout.

- Euh… non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se retourna pour ne pas qu'il la voit aussi troublée et souffla un bon coup avant de lui faire face à nouveau avec un sourire qu'elle espérait serein.

- Je cherche juste mon pantalon et je file.

Il entra dans la salle de bain.

" Etape 1 : parfaitement réussie."

Hermione s'assit sur le lit.

" Pfiou ! S'il était pas rentré, je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus ! "

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et la mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha...encore. Harry se tenait devant elle dans un boxer noir pour le moins moulant.

- Excuse moi encore Hermione, mais je n'ai pas ma baguette et j'ai un accro à ce pantalon tu pourrais me le réparer s'il te plaît ?

Elle se leva et s'approcha lentement de lui comme hypnotisée en le regardant dans les yeux.

" Yes ! Yes ! Yes !..." se réjouit Harry intérieurement.

- Je...

Hermione sembla se reprendre.

- Bien sûr ! Donne-le moi.

Elle tourna le dos à Harry qui se mordit le poing.

" Rrraaaa !! Elle résiste ! "

Hermione souffla à nouveau, elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle répara l'accro (fait exprès par Harry), se retourna et lui tendit. Il arborait un sourire incroyablement charmeur.

- Merci ma chérie !

Il rentra à nouveau.

" Etape 2 : échec ! Passons à l'étape de secours."

Il sortit habillé normalement au grand soulagement de Hermione.

- Voilà j'ai fini, merci encore.

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, Hermione elle-même tendit la joue par réflexe, mais il s'arrêta.

- Non, c'est vrai, excuse moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher.

Il prit une expression de chien battu, comme si on venait de lui refuser la chose qu'il voulait le plus au monde. Hermione le regarda se diriger vers la porte. Il fit exprès d'aller lentement. Après l'avoir ouverte, il se retourna.

- Tu me manques !

Un sourire triste, son arme fatale, auquel Hermione n'avait jamais su résister.

- Au diable !

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

" Etape de secours parfaitement réu...Dieu que c'est bon ! "

Hermione lui avait sauté dessus et avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches de Harry qui la plaqua contre la porte. Il la renversa ensuite sur le lit, et commença à lui ôter ses habits. Alors qu'ils étaient en sous-vêtements tous les deux, elle l'arrêta.

- Je ne veux plus que tu embrasses une autre fille que moi !

- Je te le promets, de toute ma vie, tu seras la seule.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, mais cette fois ce fut Harry qui interrompit leur baiser.

- Sauf si on a une fille, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui faire des bisous partout !

- D'accord, si tu veux ! rigola Hermione

- Mais tu seras toujours ma priorité…

merci a ma **correctrice** qu'elle rapidité !!

merci a **Chris87** : ben ouais rrraaahhhh,.... les américains ! j'éspère que se chapitre va aussi te plaire et encore merci popur ta fidélité.

merci a **Lolie-Lili** : heureuse que tu sois d'accord avec elle !! c'est vrai a la fin c'est qui le véritable chef dans un couple !!!

**a bientôt et merci**


	10. les résultats

En ce jour funeste de l'arrivée des résultas pour les diplômes, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au Terrier.

Harry était installé dans le canapé, Hermione sur ses genoux et ils regardaient les petites annonces dans le journal pour trouver un appartement.

- Celui-là semble pas mal.

- La cuisine et le salon ne sont pas séparés, bonjour les odeurs !

- Oui c'est vrai !

Plus loin Fred et George faisaient enrager Ron.

- On a une grande surprise pour toi !

- Te rappelles-tu ce nounours que tu as eu quand tu était plus petit ?

- Et que nous avons malencontreusement transformée en petite bête à 8 pattes.

- Arrêtez les gars ça ne me fait pas rire...

- Et bien on l'a retrouvé et on lui a redonné sa véritable forme.

Ils lui tendirent le nounours mais une fois dans les mains de Ron, la peluche se transforma en une araignée monstrueuse.

- Haaaaa !!!!

Il l'avait à peine lâchée qu'elle se retransforma en mignon nounours, il voulut la reprendre mais à son contact elle se retransforma.

- Mais enfin Ronnie...

- Que t'arrive t-il ? demandèrent les jumeaux avec un sourire narquois.

- Vous n'êtes que des...

- Ronald Weasley ! Pas d'insulte dans ma maison !

- Grpf ! Oui maman...

Une magnifique chouette couleur or rentra dans la maison, suivie d'un hibou grand duc qui ne laissait pas de doutes sur l'expéditeur.

- Les enfants, vos résultats ! Harry ta mère t'a également écrit une lettre.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et prit sa lettre et celle de Harry. Elle le rejoignit ensuite un peu anxieuse.

- Tu ouvres ma lettre et j'ouvre la tienne, proposa Harry.

- D'accord mais tu n'ouvres pas d'abord la lettre que t'a apportée Elfi ?

- Non ça doit être ma mère qui me félicite... ou m'engueule ! On va bien voir.

Ils échangèrent leur lettre mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir qu'un cri retenti.

- J'AI REUSSI, JE LES AI EU !!

Harry et Hermione rigolèrent avant de se re-concentrer.

Ils ouvrirent les lettres :

- Harry tu les as eu ! C'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu souhaites !

- Hum... Hermione...

- Quoi ?

- Tu ... Tu ...Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dû se tromper. C'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tous regardaient Hermione arracher la lettre à Harry. Elle avait échoué, pas un seul optimal, à peine un acceptable, ... Elle regardait sa feuille, personne ne disait rien. Soudain quelqu'un éclata de rire ! Elle baissa la feuille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Si tu pouvais voir ta tête ma chérie !

- Tu trouves ça drôle toi ! dit-elle au bord des larmes. J'ai foiré mes examens et ça te fait rire !

- Enfin Mione tu crois sérieusement que tu les as raté ?!

- C'est marqué noir sur blanc sur cette feuille idiot !

- Tu es une sorcière, un sortilège suffit à changer bien des résultats ! dit-il toujours avec un sourire.

Il pointa sa baguette qu'il avait jusqu'à présent cachée. Et Hermione put voir ses véritables notes apparaître : Optimal partout !

- Harry, tu n'es qu'un abruti !

Elle se leva et sortit dehors avant de transplaner.

- Mais elle le savait qu'elle allait avoir les meilleures notes. J'ai juste voulut faire une blague, se justifia Harry alors que Molly lui lançait un regard désapprobateur et que Ron levait les yeux au ciel comme s'il était désespéré par autant de bêtise.

Fred s'approcha :

- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué !

- Rappelle-moi de souhaiter bonne chance à Hermione la prochaine fois que je la vois parce que si elle doit vivre avec toi...

- Mais...

Hermione ne rentra pas de la soirée et Harry se sentait mal. Il est vrai que en y réfléchissant ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas une bonne idée du tout. Il aurait pu faire une blague sur n'importe quoi d'autre mais au grand jamais sur les résultats scolaires d'Hermione. Elfi qui s'était endormie après avoir déposé sa lettre se réveilla et mordilla le jeune homme lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci n'était pas ouverte.

- Arrête Elfi, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.

Elle recommença.

- Mais aïe ! C'est bon, je l'ouvre !

_Harry,_

_Bravo pour tes résultats, ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi. On est persuadé que Hermione aura aussi de fabuleuses notes._

_Nous voulions t'avertir que nous vous avions trouvé un appart tranquille moitié côté Moldu, moitié côté sorcier. Si cela vous intéresse, je t'ai mis l'annonce. Ton père tient à t'écrire quelque chose, j'espère que ce ne sont pas des bêtises mais il ne faut pas lui en demander trop._

_Je t'aime mon chéri._

_Lily_

_Harry,_

_Bravo je te félicite !_

_Juste une chose à rajouter, Hermione ressemble à ta mère (c'est aussi bien de l'écrire que de le dire à voix haute : " ta mère ", et moi je suis ton père donc… non rien, laisse tomber !) alors surtout ne lui fait jamais aucune blague sur ses résultats. Tu m'entends mon fils : JAMAIS !_

_Je te laisse._

_A bientôt. Je suis très fier de toi._

_James_

_PS : Je tiens à préciser que ton père a raison. Ne JAMAIS faire ça !_

Harry se retourna vers la chouette :

- La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à m'arracher le bras si je n'ouvre pas une de tes lettres en premier !

Hermione ne rentra pas le lendemain. Harry alla chez les parents de cette dernière mais il n'y avait personne.

Le surlendemain pareil.

Harry partit quand même voir l'appartement. Il était parfait ! Très spacieux, moderne, et le prix était raisonnable. Mais Hermione n'était pas près de lui, et tout lui semblait vide, presque inutile.

Il décida alors de rentrer chez ses parents. Bien sûr la première question fût : "Où est Hermione ?"

Lorsque leur fils leur raconta l'histoire :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Moi qui espérais que tu hériterais de mon intelligence ! s'exclama Lily

- Ouais pas de chance tu as eu la mienne !

Un silence se fit.

Long le silence.

Soudain sa mère se leva et s'avança d'un pas décidé et dangereux vers son fils. Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Elle mit ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha vers lui.

- Harry James Potter, l'aimes-tu ?

- Oui maman !

- Serais-tu prêt à tout pour elle ?

- Oui maman !

- Veux-tu faire ta vie avec elle ?

- Ben si elle...

- VEUX-TU FAIRE TA VIE AVEC ELLE, HARRY ?

- Oui maman !

- Alors j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là, au lieu de retourner ciel et terre s'il le faut pour réparer ta bourde monumentale !

Elle se redressa.

- Je vais me chercher ma baguette, si à mon retour tu es encore là je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

Elle se dirigea vers le hall.

- Vite, fuit ! Dépêche-toi, ta mère ne plaisante pas !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il passa même par la fenêtre pour éviter de la rencontrer.

Lily revint dans le salon.

- Merveilleux ! Il est parti ! Vraiment les hommes Potter, vous n'êtes vraiment pas doués...

James continua de la regarder avant de lui répondre.

- Tu sais que tu est affolement excitante quand tu est énervée contre quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Et sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste elle se retrouva dans les bras de son mari qui la porta vers l'étage...

* * *

- Hermione ! Je sais que tu es là !

Harry se trouvait sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Hermione, chez ses parents. Il avait réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Ginny après l'avoir menacée de révéler à sa famille avec qui elle sortait.

- Hermione, si tu n'ouvres pas, je rentrerais par effraction !

- ...

- HERMIONE !

- ...

- Tant pis ! _Accio balais_ !

Une fois son balai en main il l'enfourcha et se retrouva devant la fenêtre d'Hermione. Cette dernière se déhanchait en écoutant son i-pod.

" Elle pourrait presque m'énerver à être aussi belle."

Il ouvrit la fenêtre grâce à un sortilège et se faufila discrètement dans la pièce. Elle lui tournait le dos et continuait à bouger son bassin sur le rythme de la musique. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre...

Finalement, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, elle s'arrêta brusquement de danser. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut l'odeur et les bras musclés de Harry, elle recommença à se déhancher plus doucement afin qu'il reste près d'elle.

Il lui enleva une oreillette.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as fait une peur affreuse.

- L'excuse : " les blagues foireuses son dans mes gènes à cause de mon père donc je ne suis pas ENTIEREMENT responsable " peut fonctionner ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Il était démesuré mais j'ai vraiment eu peur, tu es un excellent acteur.

- Je tacherais de penser à une carrière dans le cinéma.

- Tu connais le cinéma ?

- Ma mère a été élevée par des moldus.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- J'ai trouvé un appartement, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Vraiment ?

- Il est parfait, tu voudras venir avec moi le visiter à nouveau ?

- Je te fais confiance ! Je n'ai plus peur de tes plaisanteries vaseuses.

Elle rigola.

- On le prend alors. Mais il faut qu'on achète quelque chose en priorité pour cet appartement.

- Ha oui, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une chaîne HI-FI, j'adore te voir danser !

Elle rit de bon coeur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec sensualité. Elle prit ensuite son i-pod, choisit une chanson et tendit une oreillette à Harry.

Un slow.

Elle se cala dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à danser serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

merci à **ma correctrice** adoré !!

merci à **Chris87** : ouais elle a craqué et en effet devant ce spéctacle de pub pour gel douche comment ne pas résister... !!mdr !

merci à **Lolie-Lili** : il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui pardonne trop lentement, et je me suis dis que elle aussi elle aurait droit a son lot de frustration !!(fiére de moi !!)

merci à **Time Tell Will**: très heureuse que ce chapitre tes fait rire !! en espèrant que celui ci te plaise !

merci à **fan-de-jacob-black** : heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et j'éspère egalement que tu apprécieras la suite !!

**merci et a+**


	11. le mènage

- Mon chéri je suis rentrée !

Quelle douce et mélodieuse voix que celle de sa chère et tendre !

- Je suis dans le salon !

Elle entra, elle avait retiré sa veste et ses chaussures mais avait les cheveux trempés à cause de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber depuis plusieurs jours.

" Même complètement trempée elle est désirable."

Il se leva et lui fit un tendre baiser.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pff et bien, Mat a failli se casser une jambe, Stécie veut refaire nos équipements pour qu'ils soient plus "mode", Samantha a arrêté tous les tirs et... et puis c'est tout ! Et toi ?

- J'ai eu un 20 à mon dernier examen, Laëtitia sort avec son 12ème mec depuis le début du mois, sachant que nous sommes le 22, et Max a réussi à ne pas s'endormir avant le premier quart d'heure du cours, et puis... je crois que c'est tout !

Ils se souriaient amoureusement, pour ne pas dire bêtement ...

- Bon, je fais à manger et on se fait un film ? finit par dire Hermione.

- Ok !

Durant le repas :

- Au fait Harry ?

- Mmh ?

- Ginny et moi on a rendez-vous demain, je resterais sûrement toute la journée avec elle vu que cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues.

- D'accord...vraiment toute la journée ? demanda-t-il le visage triste.

- Harry ! Tu réussiras bien à te passer de moi durant quelques heures quand même !

- Je sais pas !

- Mais si !

- Je sais pas j'ai dit !

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Pourras-tu faire quelques petites choses pendant que je serais absente ?

- Oui, dis-moi.

- Ce sont des choses que tu aurais déjà dû faire mais je suis trop gentille pour te gueuler dessus à propos de ça !

Harry se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien pour l'instant et c'est bien le problème mon chéri !

- ...

Elle lui sourit.

" Arrête de me sourire comme ça ma chérie, sinon la table ne restera plus longtemps un rempart entre toi et moi ! "

- J'aimerais que tu passes l'aspirateur, que tu mettes la vaisselle à laver et que tu plies le linge, et comme je sais que tu es un amour, je suis persuadée que quand je rentrerai j'aurais droit à un bon repas.

Harry la regarda bouche bée.

- O...ok ! Mais Mione, ma chérie...

- Oui ?

- Comment il marche l'aspirateur ?

Hermione rit à gorge déployée devant l'air inquiet de Harry et lui expliqua le fonctionnement des divers appareils ménagers qui étaient dans son appartement depuis maintenant 1 ans et demi !

Le lendemain matin Harry s'étira et pu sentir à côté de lui une douceur exquise, il passa un bras sur la taille de Hermione avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux.

- Mmmhhh ! J'aime ce genre de réveil, je ne m'en lasse décidément pas…

- Bonjour à toi aussi ma chérie.

Elle l'embrassa avant de quitter le lit, rapidement suivie par Harry pour prendre une douche ensemble. Le petit déjeuner prit, Hermione se prépara à sortir.

- Prends bien soin de toi et n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dit hier...

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, vas t'amuser...

Elle commençait à descendre les escaliers du bâtiment lorsque :

- Et si un mec te drague n'hésite pas à prendre son numéro !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.

- Pardon ?

- Oui comme ça je pourrai l'appeler pour lui faire comprendre que tu es déjà prise et que tu es une propriété privée ! dit-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Hermione recommença à descendre en poussant un profond soupir de désespoir.

- JE T'AIME ! cria Harry

- ET MOI ENCORE PLUS !

Il ferma la porte avec un immense sourire.

- Bon, faudrait que je m'y mette.

Il ramassa les vieux journaux et débarrassa le petit déjeuner, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Papa ? Sirius ? Remus ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

- On est venu te voir pour savoir si c'était Potter Père ou Potter Fils qui était le plus doué au Quidditch !

- Vous osez encore vous poser la question, non mais sérieux regardez ce vieux croûton....

- Hé !!! Un peu de respect pour ton père ! Morveux !

- Ok, on va au stade et je vais vous montrer qui est le meilleur des Potter...

Plus tard dans la soirée :

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Alors qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? C'est moi le plus fort !

- Cela ne vient que du matériel, si je n'avais pas pris mon vieux balai, je t'aurais battu à plate couture !

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! C'est...

Hermione se tenait debout dans le salon les bras croisés, toujours habillée de sa veste, et visiblement pas très contente...

TILT !!!

- Oh ! Merde...

- Psstt...

Sirius se pencha vers son filleul et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme connerie ? On dirait Lily quand James en a fait une !

- Hum...

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre :

- James, Sirius, Remus ! Pouvez-vous partir s'il vous plaît, je dois parler à Harry ?

- On est partis !

- Oui, on est plus là.

- On court, on vole vers la sortie... !

Ils fermèrent la porte et Harry se sentit tout petit, vraiment tout petit…

- Harry, donne-moi une excuse valable pour que tu ne sois pas là et que surtout rien ne soit fait !

- Hum... élire le meilleur des Potter au Quidditch te semble-t-il une bonne réponse ?

- Non !

- Oh ! Un horrible bonhomme a décidé de tuer tout le monde et de devenir le plus puissant des mages noirs ?

- Non, toujours pas !

- Je suis allé...

- Non !

- Je...

- Non !

- ...

- Oui, exactement, tu n'as aucune excuse !

Harry s'avança vers elle mais elle recula.

- En un an et demi de vie commune, c'est la première fois que je te demande de faire les taches ménagères, la première fois...

- Je vais me rattraper...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé grand chose, le pire c'est que ta partie tu aurais très bien pu la faire après le ménage, ça t'aurait pris tout au plus une heure pour tout faire, et tu serais revenu quelques minutes avant moi pour faire chauffer ce que J'AI préparé ce matin... mais non même pas !

- Hermione...

- Je vais me coucher, demain je dois être en forme pour faire ce que TOI tu n'as pas fait aujourd'hui !

Et elle partit dans la chambre à coucher en laissant Harry misérable. Ce soir-là, il dormit sur le canapé.

" Note pour moi-même : enlever ce verrou à la chambre ! "

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le dos en compote, la nuque foutue, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre, encore aérée, les drap retirés, comme elle le faisait tous les matins afin d'avoir un lit qui respire le soir, oui comme ELLE le faisait !

Mais ça allait changer, car elle avait raison… encore !

Il fouilla partout mais elle était introuvable, c'est alors qu'il vit une boîte de produit pour le lave-vaisselle vide dans la poubelle.

- Elle a dû partir en acheter, très bien Harry ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, alors c'est le moment ou jamais…

Il mit de l'eau dans l'évier et nettoya toute la vaisselle à la main, puis pris l'aspirateur, le mit en route (il ignore comment !) et le passa dans tout l'appartement. Ensuite il s'occupa du linge en mettant la dernière machine à sécher, il entra dans la chambre et fit le lit.

Fier de lui il regarda le résultat, l'appart était nickel !

" Maintenant partie B ! "

- Foutue pluie !

Hermione retira ses chaussures, sa veste, et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un regard autour d'elle. Elle prit un petit sachet pour mettre dans le lave-vaisselle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que celui-ci était vide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Je suis désolé !

Elle se retourna, et lâcha le sachet et la boîte lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Pleins de bougies éclairaient la pièce, Harry se tenait au centre devant une table qui était composée de roses blanches et de lys, avec des chandelles, ainsi que le couvert qu'elle ne sortait jamais de peur de le casser,... et Harry visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je te promets que ça ne se produira plus, je vais faire des efforts !

- Harry...

- J'aimerais que tu t'installes, j'ai préparé un petit repas pour me faire pardonner celui d'hier soir.

- Je...

Elle s'avança, Harry lui recula la chaise, et elle s'installa. Elle en était restée bouche bée tellement tout était...waou !

Harry, après un détour par la cuisine, se rapprocha avec une boîte de...

- Des pizzas ?

- Euh...oui ! Désolé, mais j'avais très peu de temps et c'est tout ce que je sais faire.

Hermione sourit, se leva et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux !

Il s'installa à son tour en face d'elle et ils commencèrent à discuter de la journée d'Hermione ainsi que de son rendez-vous avec Ginny de la veille. Arriva l'heure de terminer le dîner, Hermione se leva et commença à débarrasser.

- Non, attends, je vais le faire mais avant j'aimerais...

Elle se rassit.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais savoir si tu acceptes de devenir madame Potter ?

Il y était allé direct mais tourner autour du pot n'était pas son fort et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer car il n'avait jamais réussi à lui mentir !

- ...

- ...

- Oui…

Elle l'avait murmuré n'arrivant presque pas à parler tellement elle était émue.

- C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes de te marier avec un gars comme moi ?

Hermione rigola.

- Oui !

Soudain des cris se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée, Harry se leva suivi d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils purent voir les Maraudeurs et Lily sauter de joie.

- ELLE A DIT OUI ! ELLE A DIT OUI !

- Mais... c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- ELLE A DIT... Oh Harry ! Hermione !

- Oh rien, on passait dans le coin et...

Mais Lily interrompit les garçons dans leur excuse pour le moins débile et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Je suis tellement contente, bienvenue dans la famille ! Même si tu n'as pas choisi la plus facile ! Et grâce à toi, je ne serai plus toute seule pour les engueuler.

Tous les garçons se figèrent.

- Mince, j'avais pas pensé à ça...

- On va avoir deux fois plus de mal à faire nos blagues douteuses mon chère Cornedrue ! dit Remus avec un sourire presque de soulagement.

- Harry, tu es sûr de vouloir l'épouser ?

- SIRIUS !!!

Merci à ma **correctrice** : je croise les doigts pour tes partiels !!

Merci à **Chris87** : heureuse de t'avoir fait rire et espère que se sera la même chose dans les prochains chapitres. et oui, les hommes Potter son des cas plutôt spéciale !!

Merci à **Time Tell Will** : mdr ! voldemort au couvent !! j'éspère que se chapitre va te convenir!!

Merci à **Lolie-Lili** : ton copain a du en baver... ! et ouais VIVE LES FILLES !!! mdr !

Merci à **virginie01** : ta raison vive Lily ! Harry n'est pas doué mais sa va venir !


	12. 3 jours

- Dans trois jours, je serai marié à la plus merveilleuse des femmes ! Lalalalalère ! chantonna Harry en revenant de son essayage pour le costume.

"Ding dong". Hermione qui avait les mains occupées dans le dîner cria :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je suis le futur mari de la futur madame Hermione Potter !

- Il n'y a que toi pour t'amuser à ça, lui répondit-elle alors qu'il rentrait avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Mes collègues me prennent pour un fou parce que je souris toute la journée ! lui répondit–il en venant enlacer sa taille.

Elle servit le repas et ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'à...

- Mais j'y pense ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir te voir dans les prochains jours ça va m'être interdit !

- En effet !

- Mais je suis pas d'accord moi !

- On ne te demande pas ton avis mon chéri.

- Hermione, tu vas pouvoir te passer de moi durant les prochains jours ?

- Oui, sans problème !

Harry faillit s'étrangler, la regarda avec incompréhension puis lui sourit mystérieusement.

- Ma chère et tendre, ce soir, je vous offre une nuit de rêve, et vous verrez que demain, tel un amant d'une nuit, je serai parti sur mon balai, pour vous revoir uniquement le jour fatidique, si vous tenez jusque là bien sûr...

- Harry ! Ce ne sont que trois jours !

- Ils vont devenir un véritable enfer pour toi !

- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous monsieur Potter, lui répondit-elle en commençant à lui faire du pied.

- Mais enfin Miss Granger, c'est à moi de vous mettre dans mon lit pas l'inverse !

- Et bien qu'attends-tu ?

- J'attendais cette phrase.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre…

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant Hermione retrouva un morceau de papier à la place de Harry.

_Je séjourne à l'hôtel Artémis si l'envie te prend..._

_Je t'aime_

Harry

" Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais me précipiter vers lui, comme ça, là tout de suite ? N'importe quoi !"

La première journée d'Hermione sans Harry se passa plutôt bien, car très occupée par les essayages, maquillage, coiffure à prévoir, etc…

Mais le soir :

- Mon chéri, je suis...

" Mais non Hermione, il n'est pas là !"

Elle alla dans la cuisine dans un silence pesant, c'était impressionnant comme ces quelques pièces lui semblaient froides... sombres....

Elle mangea quelque chose, du moins essaya, car elle n'avait goût à rien. Finalement, elle éteignit la télé qu'elle avait allumée sans la regarder et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, elle vit que tous les produits de Harry avaient disparu, elle souffla un grand coup... puis elle alla dans le lit... froid...

" Il a dit Artémis... Non, Hermione c'est pas bien tu es plus forte qu'un Potter enfin ! "

Le lendemain, Lily vint la voir :

- Alors ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

" Malheureuse, déprimée, mon homme est parti et je ne pensais pas que j'avais tant besoin de lui... "

- Ça va, merci Lily, juste un peu stressée, mais ça va !

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter, un Potter t'a choisie, c'est pour la vie !

Elles rigolèrent et pendant plusieurs heures discutèrent de tout et de rien, Hermione pu ainsi un peu oublier que l'hôtel ne se trouvait qu'à deux kilomètres de l'appartement.

Mais encore une fois, le soir, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se dirigea vers la commode de Harry, enleva sa nuisette et prit un de ses t-shirt qu'elle enfila. Elle pensait que ça irait mieux ainsi, elle se trompait.

" Dernier jour ! Demain = mariage, mais surtout demain = Harry ! "

Elle se retrouvait seule, elle n'avait presque rien mangé depuis qu'il était parti, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

" Il a dit que je devais tenir trois jours, ça veux dire que ce soir, à minuit, les trois jours seront passés, j'aurais gagné et je pourrai le retrouver à l'hôtel... j'adore cette idée ! "

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Hermione et la journée lui sembla passer bien plus vite.

Elle se tenait devant la porte de son appartement : veste et chaussures mises, clés en main regardant continuellement sa montre. Encore 18 secondes et elle pourrait sortir d'ici et le retrouver...

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que derrière la porte se tenait un jeune homme qui regardait sa montre et attendait 18 secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte...

3...2...1...clac !

Tout les deux avaient une main sur la poignée et se fixaient intensément.

- ...

- ...

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre s'embrassant fougueusement, Harry ferma la porte du pied et fit reculer Hermione jusqu'à la chambre sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'allonge, elle recula et le regarda, avec désir et... colère.

- Tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à me faire ça, plus jamais je ne veux être séparée de toi ainsi !

- Moi non plus ! C'est la pire de toutes les tortures ! Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai autant besoin de toi dans ma vie, tu m'es devenue indispensable.

Et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser en se jetant sur le lit et en oubliant que dans quelques heures ils allaient célébrer leur mariage.


	13. il l'a fait!

- Allons mon fils, je t'assure que tu es le plus beau !

- Pff… alors là, n'importe quoi ! Il a beau être le centre d'attention de la journée, si moi je suis dans les parages, ton fiston n'est rien !

- Sirius, si tu es le plus beau, explique-moi pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que le suicide augmente chez les femmes lorsqu'elles apprendront que je me suis casé !

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable !

- Mais je te suis entièrement dévoué mon Cornedrue d'amour !

Une salle, 4 murs. Derrière l'un d'eux, une centaine de personnes attendant de voir arriver les heureux élus, derrière un autre, une jeune femme en robe blanche qui va faire décrocher la mâchoire à plus d'un. Et puis surtout, à l'intérieur, 4 personnes : un qui disait qu'être marié à la belle Lily est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un homme, un autre qui disait que toutes les femmes ont besoin de lui, un troisième qui sourit en regardant ses deux amis, et un dernier qui est… dans son coin à stresser à mort !

« Je mets un pied devant l'autre puis je me mets du côté droit et je fais un changement latéral de position vers la gauche pour me retrouver devant un mur en attendant ma fiancée. J'attends la musique et je ne dois pas partir. Je ne dis oui que quand le prêtre me dit de le dire et je ne saute pas sur ma future femme même si j'en meure d'envie...Oh ! Dernier point, je ne trucide pas les hommes de la salle qui oseront poser leur regard pervers sur Mione. Ouais, si je suis ce plan tout va bien se passer. »

**De l'autre côté :**

- Ma chérie, tu es absolument magnifique !

- Maman, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire car tu es ma mère !

- Mais enfin Hermione, moi aussi je pense que tu es vraiment resplendissante ! Fais-moi penser de dire à mon fils de ne pas te sauter dessus avant la fin du mariage.

- Mais enfin, je suis sûre que votre fils va pouvoir se tenir ! N'est-ce pas Hermione ? demanda la mère de cette dernière.

- Euh...Lily ?

- Je... Je pense que j'irai le voir pour m'en assurer...

- Ma chérie, je vais y aller. Les invités ne vont plus tarder, plus qu'une heure ! Je t'aime et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

- Merci maman.

La mère d'Hermione sortit en la laissant seule avec Lily.

- Comment te sens-tu Hermione ?

- Légèrement nauséeuse, et puis stressée, et nostalgique...

- D'accord, les deux premiers je peux comprendre mais le dernier...

- Je repense à comment nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Raconte-moi, je n'ai jamais su !

**Flash back**

- T'es vraiment qu'une idiote, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette école, ce n'est pas pour les gens comme toi. Tu peux bien lire tous les livres que tu veux tu ne sauras jamais faire de la vraie magie !

Hermione était en pleurs face aux paroles acides de son camarade, voila à peine une semaine qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle se faisait déjà insulter. Ce Malfoy l'avait toujours méprisée mais là, il allait trop loin.

- Parce que pour toi faire de la vraie magie c'est quoi ? De la magie noire peut-être ?

Hermione se retourna, un jeune garçon de sa clase arriva et se posta devant elle avec son copain rouquin.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Potter ! Je parlais à la Sang-de-Bourbe que tu tentes de protéger.

- Quel mépris ! Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Toi la seule magie que t'es capable de pratiquer c'est appeler papa à la rescousse chaque fois qu'il t'arrive un petit bobo et faire sortir des Gallions de ta poche pour avoir de bonnes notes… Alors tu ferais mieux de la boucler !

Et il se retourna en poussant doucement Hermione devant lui pour qu'elle les accompagne.

- Merci...

- Ne te laisse pas faire ! Tu es la meilleur élève que j'ai eu l'occasion de côtoyer. N'hésite pas à lui marcher sur les pieds à ce type.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, lui dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en lui tendant la main avec un sourire.

- Et moi c'est Harry Potter, lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main, et voici mon ami Ronald Weasley.

- Enchantée !

**Fin du flash back**

- C'est vrai !? Mais c'est super mignon ! Il me rappelle son père, c'est incroyable !

Elle rigolèrent toute les deux jusqu'à ce que Lily reprenne son sérieux :

- Il va falloir mettre ton voile.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Et oui ! Je suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à te faire penser à autre chose que ton mariage pendant presque un quart d'heure.

- Oui, bravo !

Hermione se leva et Lily s'occupa des derniers préparatifs.

**Dans la salle des hommes :**

" Et si elle rencontre dans la salle un homme et qu'elle flashe dessus... Il faut que j'interdise l'entrée de l'église à tous les hommes ! "

- Mais je suis le plus beau donc je dois trouver la plus belle femme pour que ça concorde, tu vois le truc ?

- Tu ne peux pas trouver la plus belle femme puisqu'elle est prise, et par moi, mon cher Patmol !

" Et si jamais un de ses ex se rend compte de l'erreur fatale qu'il a faite en se séparant d'elle et qu'il interrompt le mariage et qu'elle se souvienne de leur Histoire et qu'elle reparte avec lui... Il faut que je pense à faire boucler toutes les sorties ! "

- Les gars ! Il ne reste que 5 minutes et on devrait sortir Harry de sa transe.

" Et si des extraterrestres arrivent et disent qu'elle ne peut pas se marier avec moi et vu qu'elle est la plus belle, ben, ils vont la prendre avec eux et l'emmener sur... "

- HARRY !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Mon pauvre vieux ! Il va falloir y aller, et t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Ça va être le plus beau jour de ta vie.

- Merci Remus.

Harry alla se placer près du prêtre qui lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis il se tourna vers la porte par où Hermione devait apparaître.

Ron se plaça à côté de lui.

- Ça va ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Ouais, après que Hermione soit passée, tu pourrais verrouiller toutes les portes ?

- Quoi ? T'as peur qu'elle s'enfuie ?

- Nan, j'ai peur que quelqu'un ne tente de rentrer !

Ron le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Ha oui ! Et je veux aussi que tu me donnes tous les noms des mecs de cette salle qui oseront poser des regards trop appréciateurs sur ma future femme.

- T'es vraiment pas bien Harry.

La musique commença, Harry riva ses yeux sur la porte.

" Faites qu'elle franchisse cette porte, faites qu'elle franchisse cette porte, faites... "

Elle apparut au bras de son père, plus magnifique que jamais, la mâchoire de Harry en tomba. Sa robe blanche était belle, sa coiffure était bien, son maquillage était bien aussi mais elle, elle était magnifique.

Elle se plaça face à lui, Harry ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette vision enchanteresse et il se noyait dans le regard chocolat de sa partenaire.

Lorsque le prêtre commença à parler Harry se ressaisit, il devait écouter.

A son grand soulagement, aucun ex n'était rentré et les Aliens n'avaient pas débarqués, les « oui » symboliques furent prononcés, puis un baiser... très long fut échangé.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'église pour rejoindre leur limousine qui les ramènerait chez eux pour prendre leurs bagages avant d'utiliser un portoloin pour les Bahamas. Seulement la porte de l'église refusa de s'ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie, trop de Moldus étaient présents.

- T'as vu Harry, je t'ai écouté. J'ai fermé les portes et voici la liste que tu m'as demandée, dit Ron en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

" Non ! Il l'a vraiment fait ! "

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit de fermer les portes ?

- C'était une idée stupide ma chérie. J'était très nerveux et il n'était pas sensé m'écouter.

- Et c'est quoi cette liste ?

Hermione avait une petite ride entre les sourcils et ça n'était pas bon signe.

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu as le nom de tous ces hommes ?

- Ma chérie, on discutera de ça plus tard...

- Harry...

Tout le monde dans l'église fixait le jeune homme ! Et ça faisait beaucoup de monde...

Il se pencha à son oreille pour que personne, à part elle, ne puisse entendre et il lui expliqua le stress, les idées farfelues et le pourquoi du comment.

Hermione se recula légèrement à la fin de son récit et rigola doucement.

- Tu sais que tu es trop mignon toi ?

Remus en profita discrètement pour lancer un sort afin d'ouvrir la porte. Après cela les amoureux dirent au revoir depuis la voiture et partirent pour leur voyage de noces.

- Ma Lily ?

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Pourquoi Sirius boude ?

- Parce que je l'ai empêché d'intervenir quand le prêtre a demandé si quelqu'un s'opposait à ce mariage…

- Aaahhh !

- Oui, je pense que son intervention au nôtre a largement suffit.

Sirius, qui avait entendu la conversation :

-Tu vois Cornedrue, c'est pour ça que je suis célibataire, parce qu'on m'empêche d'avoir les plus jolies femmes !

**merci a ma correctrice !!**

remerciement pour le chapitre 11 :

Time Tell Will :heureuse qu'il te convienne. les maraudeurs sont là parce qu'il savaient que Harry aller faire sa demande ne me demande pas comment ils le savent se sont des sorciers aprés tout !

Lolie-Lili : heureuse de t'avoir fait rire !!

chris87 :ta rewiews ma laisser un grand sourire sur le visage, je trouve que, en effet, dans ce chapitre là, il se débrouille plutot bien !!^^

virginie01 : en effet un an et demi, mais c'est un homme il ne faut pas lui en demander trop, n'empéche j'ai eu cette idée quand j'ai entendu mon père gueuler contre certain appareil ménager parce que ma mère était au boulot et lui en vacance elle lui a demander quelque service et sa a raté, c'est moi squi est du faire... et oui tous on peur d'Hermione ben perso j'aimerai pas trop me retrouver en face d'elle alors qu'elle est l'une des meilleur sorciére de sa génération ! et pour le commentaire de Sirius sa me semblé nécessaire d'en mettre un !! je kiff les petite phrase de fin comme ça !

remerciement pour le chapitre 12 :

Butterflied75 : je suis heureuse que tu es apprécier, pour la régles qui dit qu'ils ne doivent pas se voir avant le mariage je l'ai un peu arrangé en « ils ne peuvent se voir avant le JOUR du mariage ». j'ai fait 16 chapitres. Il est écrit juste en correction.

chris87 : en effet, accros !! mais que veux tu ?? j'adore ecrire ce jors de chose heureuse que tu es ri et puis j'éspère que le mariage aussi t'auras plus !

Lolie-Lili : encore une fois je suis heureuse que sa te plaise. en effet sa porte malheur, mais bon... j'ai envi de les laisser tranquille, ils on eu assé d'émotion pour le moment !!

virginie01 : ouais le coup de la porte, j'y avais déjà pensé mais je ne savait pas si je reussirai a le caser et finalement... !!

MiaSa : je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire, je crois t'avoir déjà repondu, je ne suis plus sûr, désolé :). je ne poste pas réguliérement c'est en fonction de la correction qui peut prendre du temps des fois je m'emporte et je ne fais plus vraiment attention !)


	14. BONUS!

**BONUS**

Suite a une rewiew de **Chris87** qui souhaiter lire « the moment », j'ai décider pour remercier sa présence dans tous mes chapitre, d'offrire ce Bonus en espérent que sa va plaire a tout le monde.

Je remercie bien sûr tout les autres et si vous voulez que je rajoute d'autre bonus pour vous, il n'y a pas de probléme.

PS : Je tiens a préciser que se bonus n'a pas été corrigé par ma correctrice, cette dernière tient a parfaitement reussir sa prochaine année d'étude me corrige les derniers chapitres de cette fic ainsi qu'un petit one-shot et je ne souhaiter pas l'embéter plus que necessaire et je lui souhaite bonne chance !!

PS2 : autre précision, mais qui ne sert rien cette fois (j'écris jamais rien avant mais chapitre donc la je me laisse aller !!) je me suis jamais autant bidonner a ecrire, et en me relisant, je me demander qi je ne devait pas appeller les petits hommes blanc, mais ceux avec des seringue !!

*************************************

-Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour pour...

« Attend... Je vais me marier là... A la jeune femme qui est en face de moi ! Dit donc Potter ta tiré le gros lot !!! »

-...Et c'est pour cette raison que l'amour est une chose si importante autour...

« Ne lui saute pas dessus ! Ne lui saute pas dessus ! Ne lui saute pas dessus !... »

-...C'est ainsi que deux personnes peuvent s'aimer...

« C'est qui le mec qui la regarde là-bas ? Non mais attend Potter... Ils sont tous en train de mater ta femme là, je rêve pas !! »

-...Et lorsque nous rencontrons l'âme sœur, notre univers est alors...

« C'étais quoi se bruit, je suis sûr que c'est un truc pas net... Pitié faite que ce ne soit pas les petits hommes vert, ou gris, ils sont de quel couleur déjà ?? »

-...C'est ce que le blanc représente...

« Blanc mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte lui, ils sont pas blanc !! pff, non mais, n'importe quoi !! »

-...Maintenant et ici ! Avant de commencer, est-ce que quelqu'un, pour une raison valable, souhaite s'opposer a cette union ?

« Ok ! si un seul de ses ex se lève, je le avada kedavraIse sur le champ !!!! »

-Mais Aïe !! Lily !!

-Chut Sirius !

-Mais enfin Lily, ma chéri rassis toi !

« Pff, quand je vois tout c'est gens qui on peur, c'est qu'elle doit faire son regard de la mort qui tue ! Personne n'osera bougé, merci de m'avoir donner une tel mère !!^^ »

-Euh,... Bien ! Nous pouvons commencer !

« Ok, je regarde ma femme, lui montrant comme je l'aime... ne regarde pas son décolleté, Harry !! »

-Miss Hermione Jane Granger,...

"Mais quel idée de mettre une tenu pareil aussi!! Et après on se demande pourquoi la nuit de noce est si spéciale : c'est pour évacuer toute la frustration de la journée, non mais sérieux, cette femme est simplement... »

-...dite oui, je le veux.

« Hermione, ma chéri, ma douce, ma tendre, ne change pas d'avis, ne t 'aperçois pas que je suis un mec complètement cinglé qui se parle a lui même depuis deux heures en imaginant des extraterrestres blanc !!! »

-Oui, je le veux.

« YES !! elle la dit !! ouais ! elle la dit !talalalalalem ! talalalalalem ! rrohhh, et ce sourire qui donne envi d'embrasser c'est lèvre si rose, si... »

-Monsieur Harry James Potter...

« Oui, qui me parle... »

-Voulez-vous prendre pour...

« Ah, c'est le mec là, mais qu'est ce qu'il me parler de blanc tout a l'heure, il est tout en noir lui !! »

-Dite, oui je le veux.

« Hein ?? Ah oui, je le... attend respire, et dit le a haute voix, calmement, sans descendre le regard sur le décolleté méga tentant de ton épouse ! »

-Oui, je le veux.

« J'ai reussi !!! »

-Ouais !!! Hourra !! tes le meilleur mon fils !!

-T'es le plus beau mon chéri !!

-... Pff, c'est même pas vrai. Parce que moi je suis là !

-Sirius !

« Ne pas leur sauter dessus. Pense pour plus tard : Les tuer ! »

-Bien, vous pouvez a présent embrasser la marier.

« Mais en voila une idée quel est bonne ! Tu sais que j'taime bien toi ! Même si tes en noir a mon mariage ! »

-J'était impatiente d'arrivé a ce moment là de la cérémonie...

« Mais c'est qu'elle me taquine ! Viens voir ton mari, qu'il te donne son premier baiser ! »

*******************************

remerciement pour le chapitre 13 :

je remercie tout de même ma correctrice pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour cette fic !

Butterflied75 :salut ravi que ce chapitre tes plut ! les bahamas... je rêve encore... c'est sûr que je ne leur est pas choisi l'endroit le plus moche de la planète !!!

Lena91 : en effet Ron est désespérent ! beucoup de monde semble comme toi avoir aprécier l'idée des ex et des E.T. !! ravi que tu ai aimer !

DameLibra : en transe !! peut étre !! mais sa expliquerai les gouttes de sueur qui sont sur mon clavier !! (beurk !!mdr !!) non, non , en faite sa va, tout baigne. contente que tu ai rigolé !!

chris87 : se Bonus est pour toi !encore une fois heureuse que sa tes plut !

Lolie-Lili :la reaction de Sirius semble avoir egalement plut a pas mal de personne !! mdr !! merci !

lilique : quand j'ai lus ton message, j'ia beugué pendant quelque seconde avant de dire, « wow » !! mdr !! merci sa ma vraiment touché, et sa ma fait trés plaisir, j'avais un grand sourire sur le visage durant le reste de la soirée ! je ne sais quoi dire d'autre a part merci ! je t'assure tu ma laisser quoike !!

Merci au autres qui lise la fiction ! et a ceux qui m'on mit en alerte ou en préféré !!

1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 excuse pour les horribles fautes d'orthographe !


	15. peur et erreur

_CLAC !!_

_Une main venait de s'abattre sur la joue de monsieur Potter, pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? C'est un peu compliqué..._

_48 heures plus tôt :_

- Je sors Harry !

- Attends Hermione, j'aimerais...

Mais la porte venait déjà de se fermer.

Deux semaines que Hermione ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole, qu'elle sortait la plupart du temps et qu'il ignorait où elle allait. Elle refusait presque tout contact physique sauf le matin, le baiser pour se souhaiter une bonne journée, mais ça n'allait guère plus loin.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil, cette après-midi il serait seul... encore… Il regarda son alliance, quelle erreur avait-il fait ? Son mariage allait tellement bien, tout était parfait, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux ensemble et pourtant...

Hermione rentra tard dans la soirée. Elle paressait énervée quand elle se glissa dans le lit et ne décrocha pas un mot avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuner était prêt. Harry s'installa, il devait lui parler mais il n'en eut pas le temps :

- Harry, il faut que je te parle.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas eu le courage, je suis désolée…

Harry se leva.

- Je dois t'avouer que ça fait un moment que j'ai compris.

- C'est vrai ?

Son visage exprimait de la peur, le cœur de Harry se serra.

- Je suis déçu que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé avant, on aurait pu s'arranger.

- S'arranger ?

- Mais je vois que tu as fait ton choix, tu le préfères lui à moi !

- Harry, je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux et je ne le veux pas...

- Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne pourrais jamais continuer à te côtoyer sachant que lui est là. Je préfère partir et vous laisser tranquille tous les deux, mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'enverrai les papiers à remplir !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De notre divorce Hermione, c'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? Vu que tu le gardes, lui !

Sur ces amères paroles, Harry sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait peur, avait-il bien parlé de divorce ?

Harry ne rentra que le lendemain. Il retrouva chez lui ses parents ainsi que Sirius et Remus qui entouraient une Hermione épuisée qui s'était endormie sur le canapé. Les larmes avaient tracé de fins sillons sur ses joues.

Ils le regardaient tous avec colère.

James se dirigea vers son fils, le prit par le col de la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur avec colère.

- James !

- Non Lily. Je veux comprendre ce qui lui a pris, je refuse que mon fils n'assume pas ses responsabilités. Harry, je veux des explications et maintenant !

- Mais lâche-moi, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Ça ne me regarde pas ?

- Non mais pour qui tu nous prends ? Nous ne laisserons pas Hermione seule ! intervint Sirius qui se rapprocha de Harry (toujours coincé contre le mur).

- Vous le saviez ?

- Bien sûr que nous étions au courant. Nous ne sommes pas aussi aveugles que toi !

- ET PERSONNE NE M'A RIEN DIT !?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas à nous de te l'annoncer !

- Je croyais que nous étions heureux, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

- Excuse-moi mais tu as quand même aussi une part de responsabilités, lui répondit son père en desserrant légèrement son entreinte.

- Tu rigoles ? Je ne suis pas allé voir une autre femme, moi !

Un long silence s'installa, Hermione s'était réveillée à cause des éclats de voix.

James le lâcha et s'éloigna en le regardant bizarrement.

Lily prit finalement la parole :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la raison pour laquelle ça fait deux semaines qu'elle m'évite. Visiblement elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur alors je lui propose le divorce.

Tout le monde le regarda l'air ébahi.

Hermione se leva et se planta devant lui.

CLAC !!

La joue de Harry était à présent rouge.

- Ça, c'est pour avoir cru que je te trompais.

Puis elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Et ça, c'est pour avoir pensé à mon bonheur avant tout.

Puis elle se recula sous le regard surpris et interrogateur d'Harry.

- Mais saches que tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin de première.

- Si Hermione partait souvent de la maison c'était pour venir nous voir Harry, lui avoua son père.

- Oui, elle avait beaucoup de question à nous poser.

- Sur quoi ?

James et Lily échangèrent un sourire et c'est Hermione qui répondit.

- Sur ce que j'ai essayé de te dire hier.

- Je t'assure mon vieux, elle flippait à mort ! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait plus que tu l'approches, lui dit Sirius

- Et elle avait peur de ta réaction, lui expliqua Remus.

- Je comprends rien !

- Harry, j'ai quelqu'un de nouveau dans ma vie...

- Ah bah vous voyez !

- Laisse-moi finir. C'est dans notre vie à tous les deux qu'il va y avoir quelqu'un de nouveau.

Harry regarda tour à tour ses parents, Sirius puis Remus cherchant une réponse dans leur regard. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, ils poussèrent un soupir désespéré.

- Harry, tu vas être papa !

- HEIN ?!

Harry recula brusquement et butta contre le mur.

- Tu ne veux pas de bébé ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Que ? Attend tu es... Mais on a toujours fait attention...

- Harry...

- Je... Je... dois partir.

- Attends Harry !

Mais la porte se referma à nouveau sur lui.

Hermione se tourna vers ses amis les larmes aux yeux :

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Compte 8 seconde ma chérie, c'est le temps qu'il faut à un Potter pour réaliser, j'ai calculé !

Sirius, Remus et James se mirent à compter.

* * *

Hermione ne put entendre le reste car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et elle se retrouva dans les bras de Harry qui la fit tournoyer en l'air.

- Harry repose moi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- JE VAIS ETRE PAPA !!

Sirius murmura à l'oreille de James :

- Ta perfection est moins longue à la détente que toi, mais quand même !

- Tu n'as pas été mieux quand tu as appris qu'Hermione était enceinte. Tu as commencé à déprimer parce que ton filleul avait fait plus de choses que toi dans sa vie !

- Oui mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça fait, je n'ai pas encore de bague au doigt moi... Personne qui m'attends à la maison en m'ayant préparé de bons petits plats, personne avec qui m'engueuler et me réconcilier aussitôt après…

- C'est dingue, quand j'entends ça j'ai l'impression que mon mari et toi êtes en couple, déclara Lily sous les yeux dégoûtés de son époux et le sourire goguenard de son ami.

Pendant ce temps Harry reposa Hermione à terre et commença à l'embrasser partout où il pouvait.

- Je... vais... être... papa...

- Harry !

Hermione le repoussa légèrement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ce qu'elle y vit lui fit chaud au cœur et elle pardonna instantanément toutes les erreurs de son mari.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime encore plus, dit il en posant une main sur le ventre à Hermione.

Puis saisi d'une inspiration soudaine, il se mit à genoux et posa son oreille sur le ventre de sa femme. Le tout sous le regard attendri de l'assistance.

Mais Harry perdit le sien rapidement.

- Tu es sure qu'il va bien ? Je ne l'entends pas, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital immédiatement pour voir si ça va !

Sur ce, Harry se leva d'un bond complètement paniqué.

- Quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras tout à l'heure, j'ai dû serrer trop fort ! Oh c'est pas vrai, il est même pas encore là que je lui fais déjà du mal…, gémit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il va très bien ! Je ne suis enceinte que de trois mois, c'est pour cette raison que tu ne l'entends pas.

- Tu es sure ?

- Mais oui gros bêta !

- Mais j'y pense, il y a plein de choses à acheter ! Une poussette, un lit, des biberons et puis il faut aménager la maison, revoir les sécurités et…

- HARRY ! Mais enfin, calme-toi !

- Me calmer !? Mais Sirius, je vais bientôt être papa il va falloir que... Hum, ça sonne bien je trouve : "je suis papa", "papa, on peut aller faire du quidditch ensemble ?", "papa, je peux..."

- Mon dieu, on dirait James !

- Eh ! J'ai jamais été aussi ridicule.

- Mon chéri, lorsque j'étais enceinte de Harry, tu étais pareil.

- Mais non enfin, c'est pas possible d'avoir l'air aussi idiot. Regarde-le, il est complètement gaga !

Il se retourna vers ses amis pour chercher du soutien mais ces derniers le regardaient avec un sourire narquois.

- Je suis sûr que j'étais pas comme ça, dit-il avec un peu moins d'assurance.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers sa femme.

- Ah bah si, peut-être…

Harry gesticulait dans tous les sens sous le regard attendri d'Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être stupide, mais tellement beau en papa !"

coucou mille excuse pour le retard ma correctrice étant en examen et n'eyant confaince que en elle je lui ai laisser le temp necessaire pour réviser passer ces examen et avoir « les vacances des neurones »... examens qu'elle a reussi !!^^

donc je passe au remerciemment :

merci à Butterflied75 : comme tu peux le voir petit monstre au chapitre suivant ! promis ! heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'es plus !! sa me fait rudement plaisir !

merci à chris87 : heureuse que tu es apprécier !!! n'hésite pas a demander je ferais de mon mieux pour combler une de mes lectrices la plus fidéle !!^^

merci à lena 91 : ravie que harry et ses vieux est pu te faire rire !!^^ désolée le chapitre n'est pas arrivé trés rapidement par contre !!...

merci à virginie01 : heureuse que ma fic te plaise et merci beaucoup pour le rewiew sur les autres chapitres aussi je n'en demander pas tant !!^^

merci égualement au autres lecteurs d'avoir simplement lus le fic en espérant que vous avez apprécier !!^^


	16. un choix impossible

mille excuse pour le retard ma correctrice était en examen puis a pris des vacances... qui peut lui en vouloir ? ^^

donc voila le dernier chapitre... moins... et aussi plus... enfin voila quoi !

- Il sera le plus beau, le plus fort, le meilleur...

- Et pourquoi ce sera "il" et pas "elle" ?

- Parce que je le sais !

- Mon instinct féminin ne m'a jamais trompé et je te dis que ce sera une fille !

- Moi je te dis que c'est un garçon. Tu as beau croire ces médecins et leurs échographies qui disent qu'il n'a rien entre les jambes, mais c'est faux !

- Tu es vraiment buté…

- Autant que ma femme.

- Je me rappelle une phrase que m'avait dit un jour mon mari : "ma femme a toujours raison".

- Mais pas là !

- Tu es désespérant.

- Tu es magnifique…

Hermione Potter était assise sur son canapé avec un livre sur les enfants sur les genoux qui était à moitié caché par son ventre arrondi de 7 mois. Elle caressait les cheveux en désordre de son époux qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Eh oh ! Tu m'entends ? Si c'est le cas donne un coup de pieds !

- Harry, c'est mon ventre qui subit le carnage que tu obliges ce bébé à fai... AÏE !

- T'as vu ? Il m'obéit déjà ! Ça va être le plus beau...

Hermione continua de regarder son mari parler bêtement à son ventre.

Un mois plus tard, Hermione commença à se sentir mal. Cependant elle n'en dit rien à son mari ni à ses amis même si ses douleurs s'aggravaient de jour en jour.

- Ma chérie ! Le plus beau joueur de quidditch au monde est ren...HERMIONE !

Cette dernière était étendue sur le sol du salon, inerte.

- Hermione ! Mon Dieu, ma chérie, réponds-moi ! Hermione !

Il mesura son pouls qui était très faible. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et transplana aussitôt à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

- S'IL VOUS PLAIT, A L'AIDE !

- Monsieur, mais... VITE ! Qu'on amène un brancard !

- Déposez-la ici monsieur !

Harry la posa délicatement sur la lit mobile qu'il regarda franchir les portes du bloc opératoire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rejoindre. Il s'adressa au médicomage :

- Qu'est-ce qu'a ma femme ?

- C'est ce que nous allons tenter de savoir monsieur, en attendant asseyez-vous. Vous pouvez contacter vos proches si vous voulez qu'ils vous ramènent des affaires pour vous et votre femme. Dites-moi, de combien de mois est-elle enceinte ?

- De 8 mois. Mais dites-moi au moins si elle va bien ! Et notre bébé va-t-il…

- Je n'en sais rien, dès que j'aurais des réponses je vous le ferais savoir.

Harry avait peur, jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille crainte. Quelques minutes après les avoir appelé ses parents arrivèrent. Ils avaient également réussi à prévenir ses beaux-parents mais ces derniers étaient en Australie et n'arriveraient que plus tard.

- Harry, mon chéri...

Lily enlaça son fils qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sirius et Remus arrivèrent juste après elle pendant que James essayait de glaner des informations à l'accueil.

- Maman...

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, Hermione est une jeune femme robuste.

- J'ai peur.

- Nous aussi, mais nous devons être forts pour elle.

Ils prirent place à côté de Harry et attendirent en silence et avec angoisse pendant plus de trois heures.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! On n'a aucune nouvelle ! s'énerva Harry.

Il tambourina contre les portes qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir et hurla :

- JE VEUX VOIR MA FEMME !

Le médicomage arriva enfin au bout de la quatrième heure.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, c'est moi ! Comment va ma femme ? Et notre bébé ?

- Monsieur Potter, il y a eu de graves complications. Si l'état de votre femme ne se stabilise pas bientôt nous ne pourrons les sauver tous les deux. Je suis vraiment désolée mais vous allez certainement devoir faire un choix difficile.

- Un choix ? Entre quoi et quoi ?

- Et bien... Entre sauver votre épouse ou votre enfant.

Harry ne réagit plus. Il tomba à genoux devant le médecin et se prit la tête entre les mains, le corps tremblant. Lily s'agenouilla à ses côtés, elle avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux elle et serrait son fils dans ses bras. James et Sirius demandèrent sans grand espoir s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution mais le médicomage leur répondit que non.

Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tellement la douleur était intense, insurmontable. Un choix... juste un choix... il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible était en train de lui arracher le cœur. Garder sa femme en vie et perdre l'enfant qu'ils aimaient déjà plus que tout au monde ou sauver son enfant et dire adieu à sa femme, sa meilleure amie, son âme soeur...

Alors qu'il était assis le regard vide depuis plus d'une heure, ne pouvant se résoudre à prendre une décision, le médicomage revint vers lui.

- Monsieur Potter, nous avons plongée votre femme dans un sommeil artificiel afin qu'elle ne ressente plus la douleur. Si vous souhaitez la voir...

Harry se leva.

- Montrez-la moi.

Il entra dans la chambre, les rayons du soleil caressaient le visage endormi de sa chère et tendre, elle était magnifique...

Harry se rapprocha et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau.

- Ma chérie, mon cœur, mon ange… Je t'en supplie reviens, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas faire ce choix. Je t'en prie, je t'aime tellement…

Harry posa son oreille sur la poitrine de Hermione et entendit son cœur battre à une vitesse anormalement faible. Les larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler...

- Monsieur Potter, cela va faire maintenant trois jours. Si votre femme ne reprend toujours pas des forces d'ici demain vous allez devoir...

- Taisez-vous ! Mon épouse est forte, elle va revenir à elle ! Je le sais !

- Monsieur, plus le temps passe et plus le bébé ainsi que votre femme s'affaiblissent. Si vous ne vous décidez pas bientôt vous risquez de les perdre tout les deux. Si vous ne pouvez le faire, les parents de la jeune femme peuvent aussi prendre la décision.

Sur ces paroles le médicomage s'en alla, le laissant réfléchir.

- Harry, je sais que c'est dur mais...

- Maman, si je décide de... de... sauver le bébé, comment je pourrai l'aimer si je sais qu'il est

en partie responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Et si je choisis Hermione, crois-tu que je pourrai à nouveau la regarder en face sachant que par ma faute elle aura perdu son enfant ?

- Harry, quel que soit ton choix, Hermione est une personne intelligente et elle sait que tu feras ce que tu crois être le mieux.

- Elle a confiance en toi mon fils, tout comme nous.

Une heure passa et le médicomage revint :

- Monsieur Potter ?

- J'ai pris ma décision, j'aimerais juste voir ma femme une dernière fois.

Harry se dirigea alors vers la chambre qu'il détestait le plus. Il contempla Hermione pendant de longues minutes puis on toqua a la porte.

- C'est l'heure.

Harry se pencha et murmura à sa femme :

- Pitié, pardonne-moi...

Puis il s'en alla, la mort dans l'âme.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle d'attente depuis deux heures. Lily pleurait en silence essayant de ne pas rendre la situation encore plus difficile pour Harry.

Soudain il y eu une grande agitation dans la salle d'opération, le personnel médical allait et venait avec précipitation. Harry se leva encore plus inquiet (si c'était possible) et tenta plusieurs fois d'arrêter une infirmière sans succès, finalement le calme revint.

Ils étaient tous debout, le visage déformé par l'angoisse quand le médicomage arriva en retirant ses gants :

- Monsieur Potter, le bébé va très bien. C'est une magnifique petite fille, elle est resplendissante.

- Et... Et mon épouse ?

- Et bien c'est un miracle. Votre fille a fait la plus grande partie du travail, elle a réussi à sauver sa mère grâce à la magie, j'ignore encore comment. Votre femme est en train de se reposer et... Monsieur Potter, attendez !

Harry se précipita alors dans la chambre d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il arriva elle avait mauvaise mine mais ce n'était qu'un détail quand il vit, avec soulagement, sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front remerciant le ciel de l'avoir laissée en vie.

Quelques minutes après, Lily ainsi que le reste de la famille entra sur la pointe des pieds.

Sirius chuchota :

- Harry, regarde...

- Pourquoi tu parles si bas ?

- Pour trois raisons évidentes mon cher filleul à deux neurones ! La première c'est qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être ici. La seconde est que ta magnifique moitié se repose. Et la troisième c'est que votre progéniture fait de même.

Et il se poussa laissant apparaître Lily tenant dans ses bras une ravissante petite fille emmitouflée dans une couverture. Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui présenta.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, vous avez fait un superbe travail.

Harry la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, ne sachant trop comment faire. Il écarta la couverture pour admirer le visage de sa fille.

- Mon dieu, elle est...waou ! Ce que tu es belle.

La petite qui ne dormait plus se mit à gazouiller et à agiter ses petit bras, Harry lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle rit et donna des petits coups avec ses mains, faisant sourire son père et toute l'assemblée.

Harry ne la quittait plus des yeux et murmura :

- Elle est parfaite !

Tous le regardèrent attendris, Lily pleurait de joie dans les bras de James. Quant à Remus et Sirius, ils faisaient des efforts surhumains pour paraître dignes alors que leur yeux étaient humides !

- Tu es vraiment beau mon chéri.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix fragile qui venait de s'exprimer.

- Hermione, ma chérie !

Harry passa le bébé à sa mère afin de ne pas lui faire de mal et il se rapprocha d'Hermione.

- Mon Dieu, Hermione, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, j'ai bien cru que

je t'avais définitivement perdu.

- Harry...

- Je t'aime ma chéri, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime,...

Et il continua ainsi, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione, cette dernière lui caressait tendrement les cheveux pendant que la petite continuait de sourire et de s'agiter dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Deux semaines plus tard :

- Attends ! Tu me dis que ta fille a utilisé son potentiel magique pour te sauver ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! C'est qu'elle aime sa maman, hein, ma puce ? C'est déjà une grande sorcière !

- Tout le monde est complètement gaga face à ce petit bout...

- Oui tu as raison, les visites à la maison ont doublé depuis qu'elle est arrivé, c'est impressionnant ! s'esclaffa Hermione.

- Mais c'est normal ! Regarde comme elle est belle ! Fais un joli sourire à tata Ginnie...

- Hahaha !

- Quoi ?

- Si tu pouvais voir ta tête.

- Oh, c'est bon hein ! Je suis sure que je ne suis pas la seule à réagir aussi stupidement face à ta merveille.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je pense que c'est Harry le pire. Il passe son temps avec elle, j'ai presque dû le menacer de lui jeter un sort pour que je puisse l'amener avec moi. Et je sais qu'une fois rentrées à la maison il va nous sauter dessus ! N'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

La petite fille émit un petit rire et continua à jouer avec les animaux en peluche ensorcelés.

Quelques heures après :

- Harry, on est rentrées !

- Ah enfin !

Il s'arrêta devant elles :

- Vous êtes vraiment magnifiques toutes les deux.

Il embrassa Hermione avant d'embrasser la joue de sa fille et de la serrer dans ses bras comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours.

Il s'installa avec elle dans le fauteuil et la contempla encore et encore. Hermione le rejoignit et s'installa tout contre lui.

- Hermione…

- Oui ?

- J'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- J'aimerais que Angel ait des frères et sœurs mais... j'ai peur.

- De ne pas être à la hauteur ou de ne plus porter assez d'attention à Angel ?

- Non, j'ai peur de te perdre.

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

- Je n'arrive pas à oublier la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsqu'on m'a dit que je devais choisir entre toi et elle... le désespoir qui m'a envahi…

Hermione lui prit Angel des bras et la posa dans son lit où elle s'endormit presque à l'instant après avoir reçu un baiser de sa mère. Puis cette dernière sortit de la chambre, se dirigea vers son mari et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux, chose qu'il n'osait quasiment plus faire depuis l'accouchement.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi mon chéri, sinon tu vas laisser passer tellement de bon moment. Ne pense plus au passé, pense à l'avenir, à Angel, à moi... Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa. Lorsque leur baiser se fit plus passionné, il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans leur chambre.

Durant la nuit Hermione se réveilla, contrecoup de la maternité elle se réveillait à n'importe quel heure. Elle s'aperçut que Harry n'était plus dans le lit et elle se leva en entendant des bruits venant de la chambre de leur fille.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Harry étendu sur le ventre, sa fille dans une couverture juste devant lui. Il avait une main qui soutenait sa tête et admirait la jolie demoiselle. Elle était bel et bien réveillée et s'amusait avec le doigt de son père qui la chatouillait de temps en temps. Il était en train de lui parler.

- Ma petite puce, tu es magnifique ! Tu vas voir, je vais tout faire pour être le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus grand de tous les papas. Tu seras fière de moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras et je suis sûr que ce ne sera même pas suffisant pour te remercier d'avoir sauver la vie de ta mère.

Hermione ferma les paupières sentant les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux. Elle se décida à entrer dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il la vit Harry se redressa et Hermione vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je ne partirai pas, je t'en fais la promesse Harry.

- Alors je te crois.

Un petit rire joyeux provint du petit tas de couverture en face d'eux…

merci a ma correctrice !

merci à chris87 : toujours fidéle ! sa me fait vraiment plaisir, merci sincérement et j'espére que ce dernier chapitre va te surprendre et te plaire !

merci à Butterflied75 : encore ravi que le dernier chapitre tes plu ! merci de m'avoir lu !

merci à DameLibra : heureuse que tu es ri et que tu adore ! ptéte que celui là fera de même !


End file.
